I Gave Up a Queenhood, For a Deskjob
by Kartos
Summary: It has been several years, and Hitomi now is a working woman. Too bad she gave up her chance with Van and being his Queen.. or is it really over? *completed*
1. I gave up a queenhood for a deskjob

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Several years after Escaflowne ended. Hitomi is a secretary in a large corporation. She has gradually over the years communicated with Van in Fanelia less and less...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hitomi grimaced as a huge pile of papers were dropped on her desk. WIthout a word the man who dropped them there went back into his office. He was her boss and could do such things. She was merely his secretary, anyway.  
  
She grudgingly started to separate dates, as her small clock struck ending time. She smiled inwardly and sighed, placing the pile behind her on a smaller desk.  
  
Giving her goodbyes for the day to her coworkers and boss, and a small bow, she hastily left. Her coat felt like wings setting her free. She could leave when she put it on. When she made it to the door to the outside of the building complex, she could see it was a good thing she had listened to news repots on the weather. A dark cloud hung over the city, downpouring on all the passerby's. The end of the day was here, and it seemed everyone was going home for the night.  
  
Hitomi unfastened her small, pale blue umbrella, and clicked it out. She opened the large glass door and thrust the umbrella to its full length and pushed it over her head before stepping out from under the small canopy. The walk ahead of her was a short one to the train station, then a brief walk and she was home. Her heeled shoes would do her fine, and her knee skirt wouldn't get wet. But she did step into a puddle as she caught sight of something vaguely familiar out of the corner of her eye.   
  
On the opposite side of the street, a man walked with a heavy red coat, no umbrella. His hair stuck to his face and the back of his head. Hitomi forgot why she looked in that direction, and instantly felt sorry for him. He had no umbrella, and seemed too soaked to care. She looked both ways and seeing a car, waited. She felt she would miss him but smiled when the street light turned red, and he was stopped at the crosswalk. Her heart skipped a beat when he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
_Why am I so worked up over this man? I don't even know him! But he's so drenched. I really should help him...  
  
_She quickly ran across the street, hoping the light did not change too quickly. She started to push through the people, looking for him. She put her arm out to touch him, and he launched forward. Blinking she ran after him, with the other people crossing the corner.  
  
Across the street, she managed to catch up to him and lay her hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, and turned around cautiously. He stopped too suddenly, for she ended up falling into him. He squirmed to keep them both from falling, and gabbed her flailing arms. The action was futile and both of them landed on the ground.  
  
I am soo sorry!! She said bowing as she pulled herself up and off him. I just, I wanted to help you. You seemed so wet.. and if you get wetter you might catch sick.  
  
Thank you miss, but I am quite fine. I will be at the train station soon. He said as he stood up and turned to go.  
  
Oh.. Well maybe you could come with me and I could at least give you some tea and dry your clothing. I did cause you to get more sodden. My apartment building has a cute laundromat right down the hall from my rooms. She smiled up at him, hopeful to help.   
  
Well, perhaps one cup of tea. Enough to dry my clothes. Erm.. where was it you said you lived?  
  
The White Blossom Apartments..its...  
  
...rIght near where I live. He grinned and took her hand to help her across a rather large puddle.  
  
  
***  
  
My first fict o.O I am not one for grammar, but was it any good? Updates promised :D 


	2. Tea to warm the soul and sweeten the sit...

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Several years after Escaflowne ended. Hitomi is a secretary in a large corperation. She has gradually over the years communicated with Van in Fanelia less and less...And suddenly a man has fallen into her lap (or she into his? o.O), and he keeps reminding her of Van. Why did he stop contacting her so very long ago?  
  
  
***  
  
The tiny lights whizzed by in the tiny tunnel. Hitomi glanced at the man sitting beside her. He had black hair that was in need of a cutting...badly.  
  
_He looks juts like.. no.. couldn't.. Van??  
  
_The man ceased squeezing the rain from his hair tendrils and glanced up at her.  
  
_Oh God.. he has such beautiful brown eyes...  
  
_He raised an eyebrow at her, and spoke. Uhm... is something wrong?  
  
Hitomi blinked and looked at her umbrella end. Suddenly it was very interesting, the sheer mechanics of an umbrella...  
  
No, no its nothing. You just reminded me of someone I knew a few years back.  
  
The man just nodded, and smiled slightly. Hitomi caught his smile, and blushed, turning back to her umbrella.   
  
_He thinks I am nuts...   
  
_  
*  
  
The young woman's door opened slowly, and the warmth of the apartment welcomed her home. She took the man's bright red coat, and with her own put them both on the coat rack to dry. Sighing, Hitomi realized her blouse underneath had been soaked and clung snuggly to her breasts.   
  
She glanced around, and he was obviously trying not to blush or look. She smiled and walked towards her bedrom and closed the door. Hastily changing so as to not leave him alone for too long, she glanced at her closet. Her school uniform from High School was in a box on the high shelf, along with other things from her earlier years. Diary, old things from friends, teddy bears she could not throw away but didn't want hanging about, and various clothes she loved too dearly to trash.  
  
It had been so long...  
  
She snapped back into reality, and realized she had left that strange man in her living room too long. Her soft, baggy shirt left everythign to the imagination, and she grinned at her slightly oversized jeans. They were very comfortable.   
  
Opening the door, she saw the man had taken off his shoes, and his wet socks, and was sitting on her tiny sofa...without a shirt. Hitomi blinked in surprize. This man was very well muscled, and he was very handsome. Her heart started to beat a little faster...  
  
Uhmm.. What kind of tea do you like? I have several varieties? She smiled sweetly, trying to pass off her blushing face as her cheeks just being cheeks.  
  
Whatever you want is fine. I just want something hot to drink. It's been a cold day. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
Hitomi smiled, but wanted to make a face at him. She didn't really want to decide tea, but wanted to see what he would choose. Sometimes things like that denoted a bit of a person's personality.   
  
She went into her little area, an picked the tea in the front closest to her arm. It was something berry, and she smiled. Berries were sweet, and she hoped it would show him a bit of her personality. He hadn't talked much on the train-ride, and she wanted to know him.  
  
_He is very odd... so much out of the drudgery my life has become. Wait.. what is his name even?  
  
_She poked out her head and looked at him. He was now standing up near her small mantle above her pithetic television set. A few trophies from High School days, and some random clutter nicnacks... nothing of interesting. She went to speak and stopped dead with er mouthing hanging open. He held a slender white feather gently between his hands. She saw that to his side the little stnad that held such a feather was empty.  
  
He looked up at her, and grinned.  
  
You like birds?  
  
The question startled her, and she stammered. Walking out of the little kitchen area, she hastily snatched the feather from him and gently placed it in its place again.  
  
I .. it.. it reminds me of someone. I have had it a long time. It's nothing really She smiled and regained her composure. I am sorry, I never asked you your name?  
  
  
  
Hitomi blinked. It was so closed to Van.. yet.. That means gift, correct?  
  
Gift from God, actually. But yes, he smiled. I am a gift...somehow. He cast his eyes down, his smiled faded to nothing.  
  
Uhm.. Would you like something to eat? She had to break that mood.  
  
Please. I've hardly had a bite to eat all day.  
  
She grinned. Alright Evan, I have lots of food for such a small apartment. What would you like? I think I have some chicken stirfry I cooked last night, and I can make you a sandwich or some soup if you want more warmth?   
  
He looked at her, very gently. The look suprized her and she blinked a couple times.  
  
Could I have soup...and a sandwich?  
  
Hitomi looked at him. She hadn't realized he was so lean.. too lean. He must have lied about eating at all.  
  
Ofcourse you may. I have more than plenty. She smiled warmly and turned into the kitchen.   
  
_Van... This man makes me miss you. Why haven't you contacted me in so very long?  
  
_Did you say something? ...I thought I heard you say my name?  
  
Hitomi jumped as she realized Evan had walked into the kitchen, and was standing behind her. She had spoken her thoughts aloud.  
  
  
***  
  
Chapter uploaded *way* sooner than expected. Tale to take a new twist. Ooooo.. I decided to take it a different way then originally planned. It's better.. trust me :D  
  
Also, if this is similar to anyone elses fic, I am sorry. I have only read about 3, and it was not based off anything but my own imagination. ^_^


	3. Don't turn your back on Lachesis or she ...

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Several years after Escaflowne ended. Hitomi is a secretary in a large corporation. She has gradually over the years communicated with Van in Fanelia less and less... And suddenly a man has fallen into her lap (or she into his? o.O), and he keeps reminding her of Van. Why did he stop contacting her so very long ago? Was he too busy with his country and ruling... had he married?  
  
  
***  
  
Hitomi blushed and smiled innocently. She started to take out cups for the tea.  
  
No... just someone's name. You just reminded me of him and I was thinking of what had happened to him. No big deal. She turned and smiled at the last bit. Oh! We forgot to take your clothes to the dryer! Quickly set the cups and saucers down she rushed to her bedroom. Hitomi grabbed her shoes, and ran back into the living room. She smiled up at Evan. He was standing in the door to the kitchen, barefoot and bare chested. He lightly leaned against the frame, watching her quizzically and apparently amused.   
  
The young woman looked up at handsome man as she tied the last lace. She leaned forward and grabbed several quarters off the little table she had in the main room of the tiny apartment. Taking his wet socks and shirt, she put them in the crook of her arm and grinned at him.   
  
I will return in a few minutes. Please, make yourself comfortable. She smiled once more, and headed out the door.  
  
*  
  
Munching the sandwich in her hand, she watched Evan drink his soup. He really did seem to be too thin. Maybe he hadn't eaten in days. Her small apartment suddenly felt a little warmer to her. Her job was a pain, true, but she always had a meal on her table. He must have caught her looking, because he looked up at her over his bowl.  
  
Did I do something wrong Miss Hitomi? he said looking at her slightly concerned.  
  
Oh... no not at all. I was just thinking how hungry you seem and how thin you look... She looked at her sandwich, ashamed to have been so forward about her thoughts.  
  
He looked at her and put his bowl down on the table. I haven't had a meal in a day and a half. The last of my funds were spent on food, and it was only bread and some cheese. My roommate has had the same problems. Both of us spend our days looking for work, but nobody will hire us. I did not go to college and he...has his own problems. Evan sighed and wanted to stay still for a moment, but spotted the second half of his sandwich. He grinned at it and took a bite.   
  
I'm sorry. I can provide a little bit for you and your roomate if necessary? Hitomi smiled warmly, and motherly at him. She knew she could not support two men in their mid twenties, but she could at least help them a little while.  
  
He immediately dropped his hand to the table, and looked at her. She was offering help... the first help he had had offered... in all his time wandering around.   
I don't want to accept help. Out of respect and self pride but, I fear I can't. I know my roommate is home starving... he paused, looking at her.   
  
Hitomi realized what he was saying. He wanted to bring his roommate some food. She smiled an almost proud smile. When we finish, I will pack up some goods and we will go to your apartment and feed your roommate, ok?  
  
Evan smiled. Thank you, Hitomi.  
  
*  
  
Hitomi clung the bag to her breast. The sliced meats inside felt cold, but she was afraid the plastic handles might break. The bag was almost bulging.   
  
Grinning at the man walking beside her, Hitomi stepped around a puddle. The rain had stopped while they had been eating, and the air was crisp and clear. They crossed the street, and Evan had to jump to get across. He turned and put out his hand. She looked at the puddle, and the bag, and took his hand and took a leap. Her calculations were wrong and she felt short. Evan quickly stepped back, and Hitomi fell into him. Luckily the man has his footing, an pulled her to stand straight. Blinking, she looked at him with warmth and a smile.  
  
Ahh Thank you. This bag is very cumbersome.  
  
I can carry that for you if you wish. he said offering out his hand as the continued up the road and down the sidewalk.  
  
They arrived at a fairly decent red brick apartment building, named the Red House. Hitomi grinned at the name. They went inside, and up several flights of stairs. Apparently the elevator was broken.   
  
_How befitting of the place...  
  
_Hitomi put on her best face as he turned the key and opened the door.   
  
The smell of staleness hit her like a wave as she walked in. Apparently he was a little more lacking funds then he let on. The apartment was very small, and Hitomi wandered if it even had two bedrooms for both boys. She quickly spotted Evan's roommate, slouched at a computer screen.  
  
Hey. I'm home, and I brought someone. Evan say as dramatically as he could.  
  
Great. I can leave if you want? The man said as unenthusiastically as it seemed someone could. i hope they aren't hungry. There is no food...again.  
  
There's no need, sir. I brought food for you. Hitomi said as sweetly sincere as she could muster. As she spoke, the man visibly stiffened and slowly turned around. He stared at her. Then blinked.  
  
Oh don't worry about my roommate, Evan said, He is just hungry and grumpy, as usual.  
  
Hitomi grinned and walked towards the open alcoved kitchen. She slowly took out the groceries and piled them into the fridge and on the counter. Evan's roommate watched her the entire time she unpacked and moved across the room, making her avoid his gaze.   
  
Evan grinned. By the way, if you hadn't noticed my roommate looks strikingly similar to me. That makes it easier to pass off one man living here.. making it cheaper in this place. And I think he even thinks you look as beautiful as I do. Similar tastes. he chuckled then paused in thought. Oh! before I forget and continue to be rude... Hitomi, this is my roommate, Van Fanel. Van, This is Hitomi... um I don't know her last name though. However, she was kind enough to help me tonight in drying my clothes from the rain and fed me some delicious morsels.  
  
Hitomi dropped the small packet of cheese and orange she held and spun around. It was then she noticed the thing hanging above the small couch. She had thought it was just a run of the mill thing, so gave it no concern...but it wasn't. It was the coronation sword of Fanelia.   
  
  
  
  
***  
  
I decided to change where I had this going. I really like unexpected tidbits, and I felt this was one of them.   
  
I probibly won't be able to upload a new chapter for a week. Unless I get in another reallly good writing mood..eat it up kiddies *giggles* I am super busy. Otakon this weekend in Baltimore! woo!  
  
-Oops! I dind't realize annoymous reviews were turned off! All better! D Review away, anny viewers!


	4. I have my suspicions it was the orange

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Several years after Escaflowne ended. Hitomi is a secretary in a large corporation. She has gradually over the years communicated with Van in Fanelia less and less... And suddenly a man has fallen into her lap (or she into his? o.O), and he keeps reminding her of Van. Why did he stop contacting her so very long ago? Was he too busy with his country and ruling... had he married? Van wouldn't do that to her. He would wait.. and maybe find her? But what of Fanelia?  
  
Authors note: The perfect song to listen to, while reading this, is _Arcadia_.. on repeat :D trust me...I am doing it while I write it ^_^  
  
  
***  
  
Van jumped out of the computer chair and ran at her. Hitomi moved forward, and maybe it was shock, or maybe it was the orange rolling around her feet, but she felt herself plummeting forward. Strong arms grasped hers, and she looked into familiar brown eyes.  
  
she whispered gently, and in amazement. She put up her hand and touched his the side of his cheek with her fingertips.  
  
Hitomi... it's really you? I.. I... I've been looking everywhere. I had to stop because I ran out of gold to transfer but I still looked everywhere I went. And I... he trailed off and pulled the shocked woman into an embrace. I've missed you so much Hitomi. I couldn't communicate with you here. I tried, but I don't think it worked without the bond of the stones.  
  
Hitomi realized when he said that, that her face was smashed against his shoulder and a gold chain that was round his neck. She could faintly feel the drop-shape of the pendant she once had on her person everywhere she went, through both of their clothes. Hitomi opened her mouth to speak, but could not find words. She had never been prepared for this, and was simply shocked. She knew that she could not stay like this forever and rushed to think of something to say or do.  
  
Hitomi lifted her hands from underneath Van's crushing clasp, and gently squeezed them into his shirt. She closed her eyes and inhaled. He smelled faintly like Gaia...  
  
Van... why didn't you ask me where I lived...before you came?  
  
He let out a breath, which he had been holding the entire time. I tried. It failed to work anymore. I don't know what happened. I had to find you, and it had to be on my own. Fanelia is fine right now. Merle is watching everything, I'm sure of it. He grinned and pulled her in front of him. He smiled at her, not taking his eyes off hers.  
  
Hitomi suddenly felt very young, and innocent. Evan took advantage of that opportunity.  
  
Ahh say Van? I guess you know this chick then? Old flame? Look I'm sorry if I bring up something bad, but I had no idea. I think that... His roommate interrupted him before he could finish.  
  
Evan, you have been a good man the entire time I have been here. I owe you a lot... but right now you need to shut up. Van smiled and turned his head to Evan.   
  
Remember when you found me? When I could not speak a word of Japanese? All you could understand was hitomi', and you could not figure out why I kept saying it. You repeatedly asked me why I was talking about eyes'. I wasn't... I was trying to find this girl right here. If you had realized I was speaking her name, maybe we could have saved one another a lot of time. But I was determined after that to find her on my own. Van grinned at him and turned to the young woman in his arms. But I found her and I still ended up needing your help. he smiled, and slowly leaned down to the blushing Hitomi, and gently kissed her. He laughed and stood straight again.  
  
Evan, I would like to repay you for everything you have done for me. I know this world holds nothing for you. Come back with me, to my own world, and help me arrange a marriage. I will have a Queen by the end of the moon's next cycle, and you will be rewarded with a lordship. Van slyly grinned at Hitomi, and spoke with a certain assuredness in his voice...and in his own tongue. I will not let you go again. I made a mistake back then, but ten years taught me something.  
  
Hitomi regained her composure and yanked herself out of Van's embrace. The look on his face crushed her spirits.  
  
Van, I can't. I have a life, I have family and friends back home. I can't go back...it was such an ordeal before I don't want to repeat it. I'm so very sorry you spent so much time and energy on me, but I can't just uproot and run away to your country and play at being royal. I belong here Van... I wish you would understand that. That's why I never went back... Hitomi looked to the floor, her eyes slightly burning. She was unsure of what to do or say, but the sheer look of horror and pain on Van's face was too much for her to bear.  
  
He expected so much of her, and she could not deal with such a choice. She blinked away the tears that smarted her lids, and bolted for the door.  
  
  
***  
  
I'm on a roll! :D! Wooo! I hope to finish this in the next week or more. I don't have any number of chapters in mind, but I do have a basic idea of how it'll turn out. Keep in mind, I love cliffhangers and torturing people *grins evily* Next chapter already started!!


	5. I gave up a crown for a chance

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Several years after Escaflowne ended. Hitomi is a secretary in a large corporation. She has gradually over the years communicated with Van in Fanelia less and less... And suddenly a man has fallen into her lap (or she into his? o.O), and he keeps reminding her of Van. Why did he stop contacting her so very long ago? Was he too busy with his country and ruling... had he married? Van wouldn't do that to her. He would wait.. and maybe find her? But what of Fanelia? What did he and his country expect of her, bringing her into their loop, and out of her own...  
  
Authors note: So I like the song idea.. I suggest If You for this one :D  
  
***  
  
Hitomi yanked at the door handle, but felt herself being yanked back.  
  
NOO! Let me go Van! She screamed and tried to thrash her arms, but she was held fast.  
  
Whoa there missie, I am not letting you go so easily. Evan stated. I know you were very kind and helpful to me tonight without me asking much, but I have to do this favor to Van. I've seen him put too much into this to let you run away in a hissyfit. He dragged her from the door, and back into the main room.  
  
Van simply stood, slouched, with his eyes downcast. When Evan pulled Hitomi back into the room and sat her forcefully down on the sofa, Van gently raised his eyes to meet hers.  
  
Hitomi...you don't know what I have been through. his voice gradually became harshed and he growled deep in his throat. Everything I did was because of you. I had to see you again... This is just like when Allen kissed you! You don't even consider how I feel! He screamed and his knees gave way, setting him on the floor, on his ass. His mind was muddled, and he couldn't focus. All the planning he had done, all the decisions he had made had been for this moment, and his over-audaciousness had backfired in his face.  
  
Evan decided again, he needed to save Van.  
  
Miss Hitomi, Van is overcome with emotion. His mind is flooded, and that's what caused him to be excessively abitious. I ask you, as one more favor to me... Stay here the night, let his mind clear aswell as your own, and skip work in the morning? This seems to be an important situation, and you wouldn't be able to work under these circumstances. ... Allright Miss? Evan smiled at her hopefully, and she nodded. She looked up for the first time, and tears started to fill her eyes. She looked down again and attempted to blink them away, but it only caused them to run and drip off the tip of her nose.   
  
Evan stood and offered her his hand, which she accepted. He gently pulled her inside the bedroom. Van watched her silently, as she walked into the other room. Evan gave her fresh sheets and cleaned up a bit. He left her when she started to cry violently into a pillow .  
  
Glancing at Van, who still sat on his heels in the middle of the floor, Evan walked towards the tiny sofa. He leaned over it, and took the sword off its horizontal plaque. Gently, he looked over it, at the insignia on the scabbard, and the wear on the strap that held the sword to Van's hip. Then he spoke.  
  
Van of Fanelia, I do belive you have a decision to make. He looked at hiis roommate and tossed the sword to him. Van snatched it from the air.   
  
If she decides she will not do as you so hope, you will have to make your own decision. I realize you left your country with hardly a warning to prepare them, and have been gone for well over a year. I am sure this Merle' girl you have spoken of before has faith in your return. Will you let her down and stay here, or will you leave her for the strength of your country?  
  
Van gave Evan a flat look, and licked his lips, knowing the last her' did not refer to Merle.  
  
I will do what I must. Van said flatly.  
  
Evan shook his head. As usual, you speak in riddles to try and confuse me. He sighed. I will not offer any advice that is biased either way, but just remember this, you spent a good deal of time and energy coming here. Don't let it all have been in vain. Now I am going to go mooch something nice to drink from the pretty girl down the hall. I can get you something if you want? He said as he stood and walked towards the door.  
  
I want to say I'll be fine, but I would love to get some kind of ale.  
  
Beer it is, Evan said as he unlocked the door, went through and down the hall.  
  
  
***  
  
Whoa, I just finished the other chapter, and I could not stop writing :D I know my chapters are short, but I so like to end on cliffhangers!  
  
Thank you for all your reviews. It has been a large encouragement to keep going, and to keep shocking you all. :D I did label this as angsty!  
  
And, this should occupy you all until I get back from Otakon this coming weekend.  
  
-one last thing. Yes, I know my gammar isn't the best. But at least I mix up the words and give it dramatic effects :D


	6. I feel dehydrated at this point

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Several years after Escaflowne ended. Hitomi is a secretary in a large corporation. She has gradually over the years communicated with Van in Fanelia less and less... And suddenly a man has fallen into her lap (or she into his? o.O), and he keeps reminding her of Van. Why did he stop contacting her so very long ago? Was he too busy with his country and ruling... had he married? Van wouldn't do that to her. He would wait.. and maybe find her? But what of Fanelia? What did he and his country expect of her, bringing her into their loop, and out of her own... Will it always end with Hitomi running away from Van?  
  
Authors note: Song for this would be Deja Blue , the one with the guys singing EscaaaaaaaAAAafloooooowne or (or even Metal Gear Solid's the Best is Yet to Come).  
***  
  
Van stared into his drink. He had sipped it a bit, but didn't really drink it. His mind didn't care to be too muddled, and he wanted to be alert if Hitomi ever came out of the room. Sighing, Van put the glass down on the small table beside him, and stood up. He went to the sole window in the room, and pulled the blinds up. Pulling the panes open, Van stuck his head out the window and leaned agaisnt the sill. The moon was at about quarter full, and Gaia sparkled beautifully. Van idily wondered if Hitomi could see Gaia... nobody else on this planet could. The bright blue seas beconed him home, and he felt himself giving way...  
  
With a simple glance back towards the closed bedroom door, Van pulled his shirt over his head and off. He looked back outside and up at the shinging blue gem that had always welcomed him. Silently, he pulled himself through the window and crouched, watching the streets below for passerbys. Luckily nobody was out on the street in the middle of the night.  
  
Van took a deep breath and dove off the side of the building and plummetted towards the cement sidewalk.  
  
*  
  
Hitomi decided not to move. She heard Van in the outter room unlatching the window, and then nothing. A few minutes of silence passed as Hitomi waited to see what he doing.   
  
He moved again, and she heard something light fall to the ground. The she heard wood slightly creaking, and a bit of a smack, then nothing. It sounded like..  
  
Hitomi threw the door open and stood face to face with an empty room and open window. She looked around alarmingly and ran to the window. She threw her head out and down. Looking out just in time, she spotted it...  
  
Van threw back his shoulders and a large mass of white sprange from his back. Getting his bearings, he looked forward and up towards Gaia. His pristine wings unfirled and he glided back away from the oncoming cement. For once he was glad he lived on a high story in the building.  
  
Hitomi could only stare. Van's wings were beautiful, and she felt a pang of regret as he became a spec in the distance. Merely a spec that glowed from the faint light of the moon...and Gaia.   
  
Looking into the distance, Hitomi couldn't take it.  
  
she screamed out the window, knowing he was too far to hear her anyway.  
  
  
*  
  
The smell of Gaia lifted Van's spirits. He felt a pang of regret for not bringing Hitomi with him, to maybe make her remember how beautiful his country really was. Or for saying goodbye to Evan for that matter. Van put his hand on his hip and could have cried.   
  
He left his sword on the table.  
  
*  
  
Hitomi turn and leaned against the wall next to the opened window and her knees gave way. She might never see him again.. it had been so long and she was severly overwhelmed. Slumping forward, she slid down the wall and onto her bum. The tears flowed down her cheecks before she knew it, and she started to bawl.   
  
After a few moments of uncontrolled tears and gasps for air, Hitomi tried to control herself. Blinking vigariously, she looked forward and tired to gather her breath. It was then she noticed it for a second time that night. Van's royal sword was just laying on the coffee table. She crawled to the table across the rough carpet and picked it up off of the magazines and newspaper. Hitomi looked at it with a sense ofcuriosity, and hasilty pulled it to her chest and began to weep again.  
  
She whispered to the sword held tight to her bossom. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please come back... vaaaaaaan! she wailed.  
  
*  
  
Van sat on he dewy grass. He didn't have his sword. He couldn't go back to Fanelia without it. He had to go back.. but he couldn't face Hitomi and her rejections. Van looked down when he noticed the glow on his chest. The small pendant he still wore was glowing brightly in the twilight, and slowly rising upwards. Van grabbed it and held it down towards his chest. Its glow intensified and he held it harder.  
  
_Hitomi..._  
  
  
***  
  
wheee.. There was much POV changes.. arg!   
  
Please, tell me what you think so far ^_^ negative feedback welcome.   
(otakon was a blast! my cosutem rocked! i was onstage for the costume thingy after the mascarade, and i twirrled my fake naginada! YAY!)


	7. Amongst the feathers and tears

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Several years after Escaflowne ended. Hitomi is a secretary in a large corporation. She has gradually over the years communicated with Van in Fanelia less and less... And suddenly a man has fallen into her lap (or she into his? o.O), and he keeps reminding her of Van. Why did he stop contacting her so very long ago? Was he too busy with his country and ruling... had he married? Van wouldn't do that to her. He would wait.. and maybe find her? But what of Fanelia? What did he and his country expect of her, bringing her into their loop, and out of her own... Will it always end with Hitomi running away from Van? or will the blue allure call to Hitomi aswell?  
  
Authors note: Song! _Eyes! _or_ Hitomi Theme _:D or even_ Sora!_  
  
***  
  
Hitomi could suddenly feel much pain and hurt, as well as a slight calm within it all. She looked at the sword.  
  
The small insignia faintly glowed. Hitomi touched it... and felt warmth.  
_  
Strange... it never glowed ever before...  
  
_Taking her hand off of the sword, the extra feelings of distress and calm faded, and she again felt hopeless and confused.  
  
_Why did it... _She put her palm on the hilt and immediately felt it again. _Van??  
  
_*  
  
Trudging up the slope, Van felt and increased feeling of hopelessness. He felt it so much he had to sit and stare down the hill. He looked up at the sky at Earth. Hitomi was there... with his sword. He suddenly felt better and stood up and walked faster. The feelings came back and he felt dismal. Looking up at the sky again, he spotted what he thought was the island of Japan.  
  
_Hitomi...  
  
_Van ran down half the hill and jumped out, spreading his wings. He glided up on an air current and towards earth. Clutching the glowing pendant he looked upwards and into the glowing light beam...  
  
...towards Earth.  
  
*  
  
Merle was happily munching some bread and cheese when she saw it. A large beam of light shot from the forests a few miles outside of the capital of Fanelia. Unfortunately, it was _back_ towards the Mystic Moon. She looked up at the blue gem.   
  
_I hope this means you are coming home soon, Lord Van.  
_  
*  
  
Evan unlocked the door quietly, as to not wake Van if he had fallen asleep. The cute girl down the hall had just passed out drunk, and he didn't blame her. She had had far too much to drink.  
  
Stepping into the room he did not expect to see what he did see. Hitomi was weeping and holding Van's sword, in front of the open window. She looked up at Evan with tearstained cheeks and he walked towards her.  
  
Miss Hitomi! What happened?!? He blurted out. This was a strange turn of events!  
  
Van... he.. he's gone. He left. She managed to get out and started crying again. Everything was so sudden I just didn't know he would leave me again, and in this way! She howled the last bit, burying her face in the scabbard and Van's shirt.  
  
Evan went bug-eyed, and ran to the window. Looking down, he heaved a sigh of relief. Van was _not_ splattered on the pavement. He didn't think his roommate would be so completely foolish, but he gave it no chance.  
  
Looking up, Evan blinked a couple of times. There was something dark sailing at the apartments from over the shorter buildings, and in front of the moon.   
  
Hit..Hit..Hitomi.. what is that!?! Evan pointed and swiftly backed from the window.  
  
Hitomi, perplexed, stopped her crying and stood up. Walking towards the window she looked out into the distance. Something was definitely moving fast. She backed up as she realized what it was.  
  
*  
  
Folding his wings in ever so gently, Van went right through the window to his apartment, with his hands out before of him. The first thing he touched was Hitomi, and he fell, losing his under wing air. He summersaulted, taking her with him. They rolled, Hitomi screaming the whole time, and both hit the wall with a loud thud.  
  
Hitomi pulled her head back out of Van's clutch and his shoulder and looked up at him. He smiled at her and pulled her back into his embrace. Placing her head on his shoulder, she smiled and felt a warm rush fill her insides. She kissed his ear and held him tight.   
  
It was then that she realized the warm feeling wasn't completely her heart.   
  
Amongst the strewn feathers, blood streaked the carpet, right after where the scabbard had been torn off from the rough tumble. Evan yelled and pulled Hitomi and Van apart. Ripping his shirt off himself, he wrapped it around his friends middle and side, where the sword has sliced him haphazardly through.  
  
Hitomi ran for the phone, as Van's wings faded in his unconsciousness.  
  
  
***   
  
Now, now, i know what you all are going to say. But if this ended you would be bored, wouldnt' you? :D They getting together would be too simple. I think of this as a sort of devine retrubution, casue shes such a tard. :D Don't worry too much though, He's only unconcious from all the excitement and blood loss.  
  
I did label this angsty :D Angst has many,many forms...*wide evil grin*  
  
***ARG! I had this ready to be uploaded and the site pooped out! ):  
  
btw, at Otakon I was Seung Mina from the game Soul Calibur. I was the only one so when you find pictures of her from onstage and schtuff, twas me :D


	8. I feel blood and sadness

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Several years after Escaflowne ended. Hitomi is a secretary in a large corporation. She has gradually over the years communicated with Van in Fanelia less and less... And suddenly a man has fallen into her lap (or she into his? o.O), and he keeps reminding her of Van. Why did he stop contacting her so very long ago? Was he too busy with his country and ruling... had he married? Van wouldn't do that to her. He would wait.. and maybe find her? But what of Fanelia? What did he and his country expect of her, bringing her into their loop, and out of her own... Will it always end with Hitomi running away from Van? or will the blue allure call to Hitomi aswell? Can Van even survive Earth, to try and get Gaia to call Hitomi?  
  
Authors note: Song is deffinately _Sora!_  
  
  
***  
  
The hospital was filled with people needing care, but Van went to top priority. He was still unconscious, and his body seemed to be going into shock. Hitomi held his hand tight until they pulled her off, when he went into a surgery room.  
  
*  
  
Evan hugged Hitomi firmly, as she stared blankly at the wall. Her stomach felt like a pit and she focused on nothing.  
  
_This must be how Van felt earlier..._ she grimaced and stood up. She saw one of the nurses who had walked in with Van coming down the hall, through the little window in the door. She ran at it and put her hands on the glass. It had been hours and not a word. The nurse look disheveled and not happy. _Vaan... noo.. Vaaan...?  
_  
Backing from the door so It could be opened Hitomi held her hands together. She had to be strong, no matter what. The nurse walked through and he smiled at her.  
  
He lives, Miss. Very shaken, and still unconscious, but he is alive. It took us a little bit to figure out his blood type, and it had abnormalities but it was basically a common one. He is resting, and should not be woken, but you may stay in his room if you and your friend like?  
  
Hitomi vigorously shook her head and pulled Evan behind her through another door.  
  
*  
  
If he does wake, don't let him move. He might pop some stitches and cause internal bleeding. He can't afford to lose any blood. The nurse put his hand in Hitomi's and dropped something. This was around his neck. We took it off, but I am sure he will want it back. he said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Hitomi could only stare at the pinkish gem, then at Van. He was very pale and his hair was matted to his head. She slowly walked towards his bed and laid her head on his thigh. Closing her eyes, she put her hand gently on his, the necklace between her palm and the back of his.  
  
Van... I'm sorry about earlier. I was being foolish. This world has hardly anything for me. My job is terribly boring, my friends mostly live in other cities. I haven't been able to even think of other men the same.. not since I met you. I will take my mother and say goodbye to my friend's and I will go with you. I would rather give up this world than hurt you again. Please hurry and get better Van...  
  
Hitomi fell asleep right there.  
  
*  
  
Evan grabbed the soda out of the machine and fished out his change. It had been a long night and he couldn't sleep. He considered going back to the apartment and trying to get his roommates blood out of the carpet before the landlord put his head on a pike. Then again, she might have a heart for once.  
  
Walking back into the room he stopped, and quickly stepped back out. Apparently Van had woken, and found the need to risk his stitches to kiss Hitomi. Or maybe she had leaned up to meet him. Evan didn't look that closely. He chose instead to chat with some of the pretty candy strippers...  
  
*  
  
Several days to a week later, when Van's side proved to be healing nicely, he was allowed to leave. Practically running out the door, he managed to smack into Hitomi.   
  
Hitomi! They're letting me leave! Quick! Before they find out I don't have insurance...!  
  
she said with a frown on her face, They already know. I called my mother...she's going with us so she sold the house to pay for it. She said you better treat her like a queen herself for doing that. She grinned and tapped his nose.  
  
Van grinned mischievously, and put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
Take me back to the apartment. I want to gather my belongings before we leave. He gave her a more innocent smile as they checked him out and walked out the front door of the hospital.  
  
  
***  
  
It isn't over yet *weg* I say one or two more chapters should do it. :D!  
  
and i feel liek saying, I am ~not~ Hitomi fan I like the idea she matures, yet is still her a bit. Then I can handle her. Whenever i upload a chapter, before it gets put in the story i call it . pun on hitomi? damn straight :D


	9. The way back comes but once or twice

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: With their behind them, Van and Hitomi find they can't live without one another. So they get ready to go back to Gaia....seems almost too easy...  
  
  
Authors note: Song ~ Hikari no Naka e (Into the Light)  
***  
  
  
Looking around, Evan grinned. They certainly had more possessions then they had thought, but most would not come with them. A computer, a sofa and some lamps would do them no good on Gaia. Besides the fact that the possessions looked poor, there was no electricity. And the couch was slightly smelly.  
  
Walking down the hall, he knocked on the cute girl's door. She opened it an looked at him curiously. Her boyfriend walked up behind her, and gave Evan a sly look. Evan grinned, and put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.   
  
Thanks for all the booze, babe. Seems me and Van are headed out, and you prolly won't see us ever again. With a grin he slid his hand off her waist, and pinched her ass. You better take care of her, she's definitely a keeper. If you don't I'll know and I will come back then!. See ya! He ran down the hall when she squealed, realizing he had pinched her.  
  
Running through his door, Evan almost ran into Hitomi.  
  
Ahhh, Miss Hitomi! Just said goodbye to the cutie down the hall. We need to leave before her boyfriend comes to give me _his_ goodbyes. He grinned at her.  
  
Hitomi smiled back and picked up her bag.  
  
Oh hey, Van went to pick my mother up at the train station. She only had a few bags, but more then she could handle. He left before you got back earlier.  
  
Good, good. Then we shall be on our way to meet them in the park then? He held out his arm for her to take.  
  
Hitomi gave him a look of endearment and took his arm. Picking up all of their bags, they walked down the hall and out the front door towards the park.  
  
*  
  
Van smiled at his mother-in-law. She made him slightly uneasy, with her knowing eyes. Helping her with her three large bags, Van grinned. Hitomi had told him that her mom wasn't going to leave her beautiful kimono's behind, especially when she would be living in a court. Going up the stairs, they walked quickly towards the park  
  
*  
  
Van closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He came home with his sword, and his bride. He carefully dropped the bags he held, put his knees into the soft dirt and ran his hands through the soft grass. The rains must have just gone through recently, and he felt the mud seep through his breeches, and he felt the drops of water on his fingers. Or maybe it had just been a particularly dewy night...  
  
Eu faltei-o, Fanelia. He breathed deeply again. (I missed you, Fanelia)  
  
Evan cast a sideways glance at his friend. What? What the hell did you just say?  
  
Hitomi looked at Evan, then Van. Sighing she spoke. Van, não compreende que ainda. isto é estranha. Talvez crescerá nele, ou aprenderá. ... Matriz?  
(Van, he doesn't understand it yet.. this is strange. Maybe it will grow on him, or he will learn. ... Mother?)  
  
Hitomi's mother smiled at her.  
  
I understand you perfectly dear. Perhaps...? She stood next to Evan, and put her hand on his head. Hitomi my dear, perhaps your stone could this?  
  
Hitomi cocked her head to the side, and did as her mother said. Closing her eyes, she instead put one hand on his forehead, the other on his chest.  
  
Evan, open your heart, and you will hear it. She pronunciated every syllable with perfection, to keep it clearly Japanese.  
  
Evan licked his lips and closed his eyes. The area around Hitomi's hands soon glowed, but it wasn't from her. His body reacted from the task asked of it.   
  
Grinning, Evan spoke. I think I have it.  
  
Everyone smiled, and Van looked back towards the capital city of Fanelia. They were in the grasses beyond the entrance gate, and the King was now home.  
  
  
***  
  
OK so I feel that was short...but itsn't much longer than the others. No sense making you guys wait :D  
  
Also, a note onthe language.. I was told the language Van spoke while on Earth was actually Portuguese, so i simply darted over to www.dictionary.com and made good use of the translator. If you know Portuguese, it might be slightly off of what i meant, as all translations would be :D I just felt putting that in there wasa fun little twist, but i didnt want it to hinder plot, so i made it show, and easily taken out. Hitomi's mom would understand casue of ~her~ mother, and why Hitomi can.. so I theorize :D (man running this through spell check sucked, i put it all in but realized my error when it got to that LOL)  
*note, someone reviewed sayign it was a mix of japanese and poruguese. neat*  
  
***btw! this isnt done yet!! :D***


	10. Small reunions and the love of a country

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: With their behind them, Van and Hitomi find they can't live without one another. So they get ready to go back to Gaia....seems almost too easy...  
  
  
Authors note: Song ~ If you, or Kaze ga Fuku Hi  
  
***  
  
Walking across the newly cut grasses, Evan wondered who's job it was to cut the grass. If it got to tall they would be susceptible to an attack. At least it wasn't as much cover as trees...  
  
The scream of the sentry at the gates for identification startled Evan, and how Van handled did even more.  
  
Hail my good man! It is I, Van Fanel! Your King! Van took his sword off his hip, and held it high above his head while he continued to walk. No wonder Van didn't want to carry more than one bag on the way in.  
  
The two men ran through the half opened gate and strode right up to Van. Apon inspecting the sword, and Van, they looked at one another and grinned. Falling to one knee and removing their helmets, they bowed their heads and kissed their gloved fingers. Looking up, both men grinned and spoke.  
  
Welcome back, my Lord. Tonight we feast your return!  
  
Van gave them a sly look. Ahh my good men rise, rise. I see that my being away as heightened your sense of my kinghood... stop it. He smiled and swatted at them with his hand idly as he looked away. Send someone to find Lady Merle. I wish to see her as soon as I can, and walking to the palace would be too long.  
  
Both men rose when commanded, and the shorter turned and ran up the street towards the palace on the hill. The one left spoke.  
  
My Lord Van, I will accompany you back to the palace. I must show that you truly have returned, and that you aren't a mere shadow. However, I ask for security reasons whom is it your bring with you...? the guard looked at Van curiously, while attempting to remain respectful.  
  
Turning his head, Van grinned again. This is my friend Evan, soon to be Lord Evan. This young lady is the woman from the Mystic Moon who helped me save Fanelia from the Zaibach Empire, and she is soon to be my bride. And her mother, to be a High Lady aswell.  
  
The man nodded, and snapped his fingers. Two more guards stood half in the doorway, and took 2 steps back when the party from earth walked through. Grinning at the one man when the two sentries walked instep behind them, Evan haphazardly threw a bag at him. The man stumbled to catch it, and hastily glared at Evan. Not to be taken lightly, Evan grinned and spoke over his shoulder as he kept walking  
  
I'm not carrying 3 bags because LORD Van musin't. You carry it. He grinned and chuckled.   
  
_This is going to be an interesting life from now on...  
  
_*  
  
LORD VAAAAAAAAN!!!   
  
An orange fluff in a beautiful gown jumped on Van, and lapped at his cheek.  
  
I missed you too, Merle. How's Fanelia doing? Van grinned and attempted to pry her off, to no avail.  
  
Merle realized her position and stood down, putting her hands behind her back. Fanelia is prospering wonderfully, my Lord. Everyone carefully awaited your return, especially when I spotted that beam of light several nights past. I knew it was a sign you would be home soon and I had everyone prepare everything and... Merle blinked and looked around Van at the female standing behind him.  
  
She screamed and jumped on Hitomi, who was not prepared for an attack. Both women fell to the ground, and Hitomi was soon covered in several licks of her own.  
  
Hello mmrfmMerle.  
  
Lord Van won't be gloomy now, will he? He has come back and he will finally be happy as king and you will be queen, won't you? Merle smiled and pushed Hitomi onto the cobblestones harder.  
  
Hitomi said as she tried to squeeze out from under her.   
  
OH! So sorry Hitomi! Merle smiled as she gracefully and catlike stood up away from Hitomi. And who do we have here? Merle said and she spotted Evan. You look uncannily like Lord Van! but I can tell the difference... Merle lightly sniffed at the air and smiled at Evan.  
  
Evan blinked... and blinked again.  
  
But... you're a CAT!?! How...?  
  
Merle grinned and touched his cheek. You definitely haven't been here before. I am a cat-woman. There's none like me on the mystic moon then?  
  
Evan nodded and she smiled. Then I shall have to play with you sometime. Cat people can be very...charming. She smiled playfully and walked to Hitomi's mother. Hello... You are Hitomi's mother.  
  
She nodded, and bowed slightly. It is an honor to meet the woman who took complete care of the country my son in law rules over, and my future homeland.  
  
Merle, bewildered, copied the bow and smiled. Yes, it is an honor to meet the woman who sired the girl who gives Van joy. She turned after another bow, and tugged at Van's arm. You must be tired Lord Van... Let me take your bag and we shall relax in the palace before you sign this month's papers.. I am relieved you returned. Several countries want renewed alliance contracts and I cannot sign them. They have been sitting on your desk for well over 2 months and some sent more servants ot make sure they were signed and... Merle continued to talk about political matters as they walked up the road towards the ever closening palace.  
  
  
***  
  
Whee! I'm on a roll!  
  
J.R.R. Tolkien was quoted as saying he didn't want ot finish his story, because then the characters would be dead to him. I'm not dragging this out, but that's how I feel. :/ Doesn't that suck?  
  
I know that the last few chapters kinda sucked. they were (as far as im concerned) trite, typical and a little boring, so I don't think i was able to really work on them as much as I had the other chapters and the ones from now on. So bear with me :D I enjoyed this one much more than most of the recent ones ^_^  
  
Does anyone know Hitomi's mother's name? I hate just calling her Hitomi's mother but i cant remeber! And I get the feeling I would look for a loong time and probibly not find it if i searched online :D anyone know it?


	11. Fermenting hostilities, and royal duties

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: With their behind them, Van and Hitomi find they can't live without one another. So they get ready to go back to Gaia....seems almost too easy...To be a queen! Hitomi was almost in shock. She hadn't really thought that far ahead...  
  
  
Authors note: Song ~ Gloria  
  
***  
  
Blinking in the sunlight, Hitomi looked out over the Capital. It was so beautiful, and she couldn't believe this was the same place she had been a little over ten years ago... the same place that had been burnt to a crisp. They had merely arrived a few hours ago, and after many formalities that Hitomi never would have expected out of Van, she had been shown to her room by a few servant girls. Hitomi had laid down her things on the bed, and after a fruitless effort of searching for her mother, she stood in the large outdoor courtyard she had seen Van coronized in. She idly wondered what her mother had told her father and brother. They had been on some extended business trip in America, and wondered if she would see them again. Her mother would only let her say a few words to each before they left...  
  
Turning at the sound of footsteps, Hitomi smiled gently. Van was in full court regalia, obviously to speak to his country about his return. Van strode up to her, a full grin on his face and put his hands on her elbows.  
  
Hitomi... I can't thank you enough for deciding to return with me. His smile was entrancing, and him being so close to her... she felt herself melting from him in the gentle sunlight.  
  
she simply said.  
  
He closed his eyes, and slowly opened them.  
  
It's still unbelievable that your actually here in my palace... He looked around and seeing nobody nearby, he quickly kissed her gently on the lips. And that you agreed to be my queen. he whispered. He pulled her close and held her, his hand gently holding her close in the center of her back. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, gently biting her lip.  
  
_Queen... me.. a queen? This is insane! But I love the sound.. his queen. Van's wife...  
  
_Hitomi shivered with the chill of the whole matter... to rule a country and be his wife! Van usually wasn't this honest, and vocal about it, even to her. She was so nervous and unsure of everything. Van felt her shiver and pulled her closer. She inhaled his scent, and the smell of Fanelia. The smells of cooking, and firewood being burned, and the smell of the woods and many other things she could not identify. But mostly the smell of Van. She nuzzled his shoulder.  
  
Grinning to himself, Van held Hitomi for a long time. He knew Merle was watching, but he ignored that. She wouldn't give up her old ways of spying on him it seemed.   
  
Gently, he slide his slid his hand up and down Hitomi's back. Van took this opportunity of nobody around, and of holding Hitomi so close. He leaned over and kissed her neck. She seemed startled but didn't move to stop him. He continued and kissed up to her ear.   
  
I love you... he whispered into her ear, and she stood wide eyed still gripping onto his back in the embrace, with the warm feeling filling her belly...  
  
*  
  
Evan almost walked into the outter courtyard, but stopped himself short. Merle was waiting right in the darkness of the alcove, watching something.   
  
Whispering, he snuck up behind her. What are you watching? He asked straining to see around the corner.  
  
Merle turned and with a sly grin spoke quietly. Van and Hitomi. They are...getting rather friendly in public view! She exclaimed as quietly as possible.  
  
Let me see. He said and she moved to one side. He looked out onto the courtyard, and spied the young woman and his former roommate engaged in a close embrace, with no notion as to what exactly else they were doing at this distance.  
  
They are just holding each other Merle. People do that all the time.  
  
Yes but in... public? Where everyone can see? She asked shocked.  
  
Ofcourse, although it usually doesn't go beyond a hug or a quick kiss! he said sharply.  
  
Well they already kissed Merle said almost spitting the words out.  
  
Evan said with distaste and strode back into the palace.  
  
*  
  
Van leafed through the papers on his desk. He had decided to dive into them the day after returning. Last night they had all been tired from the travels, and the culture shock was evident to Van. Evan was beside himself and wasn't talking much, Hitomi's mother talked incessantly, and Hitomi wasn't talking much, but smiling a lot. The address to his people have gone over smoothly, and the joy was overwhelming. A party or some such was to be held that night, celebrating the kings return. Van had postponed it from last night, as he wanted to rest and he wanted his comrades to aswell.  
  
Signing a building permit, and eyeing one of the peace treaties, Van sighed. On the Mystic Moon, In Japan, he had spent his time looking for Hitomi. Now he had to come back to so many responcibilities... it was overwhelming. Looking out the large window behind him, Van was glad it was almost sundown. He would have fun at the gala. He was the king, and he would have a queen to share his joy with...now.  
  
*  
  
Smiling at her mother, Hitomi spun in the dress. Both women had decided to spend the rest of their earth funds in purchasing gold to return with, and that gave them money to use here in Fanelia. Hitomi wasn't at all interested in completely mooching off of Van... and if they didn't have money from him, anything they bought could be used to surprize him.  
_  
Like this dress. _She thought smiling again. It was a raspberry color and soft silk, complementing her eyes and her hair, which had been lighter brown when she had been in Fanelia last. But, as most girls it had grown darker with age. It was a wonder Van had recognized her when he first saw her in that dingy apartment. She had grown her hair out slightly past her shoulders.   
  
Hitomi looked around the large room, with the large lacey curtains and the huge bed. The bedspread was even larger, and white, and looked very soft. She could lay down anywhere on it an not even have a limb fall off. And the room could fit half her office employees in it with room to spare... her former office.  
  
Picked up a hairpin from the large vanity, and place it in her hair to hold it back over her right ear. She picked up a barette that had small gems inlaid, and snapped it on over the hairpin. Her mother smiled and held her daughters shoulders, looking to the mirror from behind Hitomi's shoulder.   
  
You look wonderful dear. He is going to be very nervous at the sight of your beauty.  
  
Mothhher! I don't look that beautiful! Could you hand me those earrings? She asked and grinned. Her mother picked them up and handed one to Hitomi, and fiddled with the other to get it in an ear. Hitomi smiled to the mirror while putting one in the other.  
  
I do look rather cute though. She paused and put her hands on her hips. You should be putting on your gown though aswell, mother! We cannot have the mother of the future Queen-Bride to be wearing street clothes of modern Japan at such a formal event! Now we have to hurry! Hitomi exclaimed as her mother slipped the credilin over her pants, and fastened it down. Soon they had her in a bright blue dress, complete with adorning gems.  
  
Oh how hard it is to be royal. her mother said and giggled, as they walked down the latern lite hallways to the awaiting festivities, in their lovely gowns.  
  
  
***  
  
I think I will write longer chapters from now on ^_^  
  
also, thanks for all the replies on her mothers name. I considered using her seiryu's name, but decided against it. It really isn't hard to call her Hitomi's mother over and over and over :D My brain also decided to completely forget about checking to see if Hitomi had siblings or a father. Somehow I got myself under the impression since they weren't shown, they didn't exist. Oops! Easily solved! they will show up, eventually I think. If not, strongly hinted at :D  
  
Do you guys like the song thing? tell me if you even use it ^_^ ( I love reviews and responces :D! wheeee)  
(and i like cookies *munches* thanks!)


	12. Let's pray that is a mushroom

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: With their behind them, Van and Hitomi find they can't live without one another. So they get ready to go back to Gaia....seems almost too easy...To be a queen! Hitomi was almost in shock. She hadn't really thought that far ahead...But it sounded so nice and Van was being so sweet...maybe she should just fall right into this dream her life had become.   
  
  
Authors note: Song ~ Neko no Kimochi (A Cat's Feelings)  
  
***  
  
Hitomi smiled as she spotted Van and Evan. Both boys were dressed up, smiling and enjoying the food and drink. Van lit up when he spotted Hitomi. Rushing to her side he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and held out his hand for her to take. She smiled and took his hand.  
  
Normally I don't like to dance... but there are so many people here, I really must be festive, to encourage them. He said as he led her to the area with some people dancing to very mirthful music.  
  
Hitomi smiled and went along with it. She wasn't one for much dancing either, but it probably was necessary.. and vaguely fun. Van spun her around, and she giggled, clutching to the back of his black, adorned jacket.  
  
_I've never seen him this dressed, not even when he addressed his people. Is he doing this to impress me or has he really grown to his position?  
  
_Hitomi was startled when Van pulled her even closer and spun with her once again. She could feel his breath on her neck, and his hand holding the small of her back. She felt like a princess in a story...  
  
_...but I am... aren't I? _She thought and smiled, closing her eyes. Many of the people were watching the royal couple, most were smiling.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes as Van led her off the dance floor. He kissed her hand and handed her a drink.   
  
_He is being so sweet... maybe this is how he has changed...  
  
_Van smiled at her as he sat next to her on the small bench, and whispered in her ear, as if reading her mind.  
  
I won't let you go. We went through so much together those years ago... and I couldn't have done it without you. I hate how everything turned out with my brother... and with you going back to the Mystic Moon... I just won't hide my feelings from you ever again. Nothing good ever came from that. I've said too much, for now. We'll talk later, ok? he put his hand under her chin and kissed her, and she nodded, breathless.  
  
*  
  
Evan grimaced. Since when had Van been a ladies man? The whole situation was growing sour on him, especially with the lack of princesses. Watching Van kiss Hitomi, jealousy surged within him and he strode out of the large hall.  
  
Leaning against the banister, he glared out into the city. All of this was Van's... so many women, and the first one that had ever shown him compassion in many years had to be the one Van was looking for.  
_  
Figures... I'll just be happy for them.. I must stop this. Maybe I can find someone here. Perhaps someone from another country...  
  
_Thoughts of travel across this brand new world enticed and tickled his mind. He didn't even notice when Merle walked up behind him and stood for a few moments.  
  
Lord Evan... She simply said and when he barely turned to her she stood next to him and put her hands on the banister. Everyone but them can feel your jealousy. She paused and looked up at him. Why are you jealous? He was looking for so long for her.. she's the only one who can fill the hole in his heart. Since he lost his brother again, I have been the last of his family and I didn't fill it anymore. Please Lord Evan, let them be happy? She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but turn to her and smile back.  
  
Perhaps, Merle, perhaps. I think you of all people would understand, in this situation.   
  
They stood looking over Fanelia for a while, and when she shivered from the chilly wind, Evan put his arm around her.  
  
Hey don't get to cocky. she said with a sly grin. There's a man who sells fruit to the palace I have my eye on, and he's even cat. She said with a glint in her eye.  
  
Just friends, Lady Merle. he said and set his head on hers.  
  
*  
  
The mother of the future queen grinned and munched on something she hoped was a stuffed mushroom.  
  
Well whatever doesn't kill me..She started and smiled as one the help gave her a frightened expression. Do I even want to ask what this is? she said to the scared girl.  
  
It.. My Lady it is a mushroom we have filled to the brimming with breads and cheeses.. it is very good, and a delicacy of our lovely nation. She said gave a small curtsy and scampered away, very frightened.  
  
_Well at least some things are vaguely similar. _She thought as she spotted something that looked like crab's legs, but obviously wasn't. _That, I don't want to know. _She thought and quickly finished her mushroom and went insearch of her daughter, and her handsome son in law.  
  
  
***  
  
This one isn't too short, i hope. it was a nice stopping point ^_^  
  
I've read about 5 different translations to Kaze ga Fuku Hi, so I just went with the one that was shortest and in my itunes. You know which one i meant ^_^ and that's all that matters *grins*  
  
this chapter didn't turn out exactly how i wanted it, but the dancing stuff is fairly boring to write *laughs* maybe I'll go into more detail on what I was thinking next chapter :D which will be updated soon (possibly even tonight?)


	13. I left you in the garden of Time or timi...

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: With their behind them, Van and Hitomi find they can't live without one another. So they get ready to go back to Gaia....seems almost too easy...To be a queen! Hitomi was almost in shock. She hadn't really thought that far ahead...But it sounded so nice and Van was being so sweet...maybe she should just fall right into this dream her life had become. But so many obstacles were in the path ahead of her...  
  
  
Authors note: Song ~ _Aoi Hitomi _or _Hikari no Naka e (Into the Light)_  
  
***  
  
Evan decided her should humor Merle, and the unsuspecting couple. He smiled brightly and handed Van a drink of ale when he found him sitting on a bench watching the festivities with Hitomi. The boys chatted happily about meaningless things, such as Evan getting sword lessons, and when to get up the next morning. After a while of getting bored by their conversation, Hitomi left with her mother and walked around talking to Fanelians.  
  
  
*  
  
Later that night, Hitomi walked around some of the lovely trees that stood near the palace to get away from the party go-ers. The stars shown brightly, and she smiled up at Earth. It was beautiful, next to the slightly more than a sliver of the moon. She spied someone on the path ahead of her and hid behind a tree.   
  
Silently, the man spotted her and moved towards her direction. He wore a white tunic, and held a dark coat in the crook of his arm. Hitomi smiled as she recognized his black hair and dark eyes, even in that terrible light. As he walked up to her, she took a bold approach. They were in the dark, why not? Hitomi wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.   
  
she whispered as her lips met his, and he kissed her passionately.  
  
And it was at that moment Hitomi realized her mistake. He didn't taste like her fiancée, or smell like him, or kiss like him...   
  
_Evan!?!_  
  
Hitomi, wide eyed and startled pushed him back and fell into a bush. She scrambled to hoist herself up against a tree and blend into the night, to no avail.  
  
Hitomi! I didn't mean to.. I didn't.. AGGH!! he said and yelled while trying to grab hold of her arm.  
  
Hitomi, stunned and freaking at the same time, managed to get away from the shrubberys and turned to run. Hefting her skirts she ran until she was in her room. She was trying her best not to cry, and she leaned against her bedpost. She wanted to scream and yell... but didn't want to alarm anyone. She turned round and put her face into a pillow and screamed. Tears came, and she cried for a few brief moments out of frustration.  
  
Why had he let her do that! Why had he kissed her back!?  
  
Images of when she met Evan flooded her mind, in response. They had flirted over tea, even over wet clothes. If Van hadn't had been there looking for her...   
  
Hitomi sat up and put her hand to her mouth, tears abating.  
  
_Oh Van... _  
  
Hitomi was glad her mother was here with her. The only other person she could trust with such information was Merle, and that would never bode well...  
  
*  
  
Adjusting her hair, Hitomi took long deep breathes. She couldn't worry Van. He musint know. Evan was his good friend from earth... he couldn't have meant anything by it. It was merely a moment of confusion and it would be forgotten forever. Standing up, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Letting it out, she opened her eyes and headed out the door returning to the festivities.  
  
*  
  
Sipping her wine, Hitomi's mother spotted her daughter the instant she reentered the room.   
  
_Something's wrong...   
  
_Although her daughter was hiding it well, she could just tell. She figured something was up, and she did not want to let it spread into vicious rumors. She swiftly yet gracefully got to her daughter before anyone else did, and gave her a knowing look. Hitomi grabbed onto her mothers arm and pulled her close.  
  
Mother, I need to speak with you right away. She said as quietly as she could muster through all the noise and music in the hall.  
  
Oh dear, you look slightly flushed! Let's take you out into the fresh air. Here take my drink! She said loud enough for others around them to hear, and led Hitomi outside.  
  
Sitting Hitomi on the small bench in the outter courtyard, her mother lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Hitomi shied from it, but spoke anyway, in a loud whisper. Mother.. I was in the darkness of the sidegardens.. you know the ones right near here.. and I thought it was Van.. I thought he had followed me. So i brought him in close for a kiss, and he kissed me back and... Hitomi looked away. it was Evan. They look so similar that in the low light I had no idea...  
  
Sighing, her mother patted her daughters hands. Do not worry dear. Things will blow over nicely.. you will see. After all, You had no idea it was him, and he was probably overcome with emotion. He did like you did he not?   
  
Hitomi nodded, and looked down. Her mother smiled at her.  
  
Don't worry sweetie. Van is an intelligent man, and Evan is aswell. Things will come out ok.. I promise.  
  
But... Van has a temper mother. Sometimes it controls him and...  
  
Aaaaaah. I said it would be ok, didn't I? You have not seen him do anything too rash that has hurt anyone in over ten years, have you? She said grinning.   
  
Hitomi smiled up at her mother and they stood and walked back into the party smiling.  
  
The figure in the shadows, leaning against a pillar folded his arms across his chest and scowled. Certain measures had to be taken to insure this did not happen again. Adjusting the green and gold sword on his hip, he walked across the courtyard to enter the party from a different direction as the women had. He would not stand idily by.  
  
  
***  
  
OO angsty! Don't worry, its not what you think... or is it? *grins evily*  
  
ahh you are a fun bunch to torture!  
  
and Mrs. Kanzaki will NOT die! NEVA! That is a terrible thought. Utterly terrible! Luff you all :D


	14. Apologies and confessions, of a Traitor

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: With their behind them, Van and Hitomi find they can't live without one another. So they get ready to go back to Gaia....seems almost too easy...To be a queen! Hitomi was almost in shock. She hadn't really thought that far ahead...But it sounded so nice and Van was being so sweet...maybe she should just fall right into this dream her life had become. But so many obstacles were in the path ahead of her...including Evan.  
  
  
Authors note: Song ~ _Eyes  
  
_  
***  
  
Pacing in his room, Evan didn't know what to do.  
  
_Shit.. what came over me. That was so incredibly stupid. I've just single handily ruined everything. Yes I like her but... some friend I've turned out to be.  
  
_He sat on his bed and folded his arms across his chest tightly. He pursed his lips and stared into the tiny mirror that adorned the bureau. He glared at himself, not liking what he had become. This world was supposed to bring him joy... not more mistakes and pain.  
  
Yes, he did like Hitomi and he spotted her first.. this time around. Van did, as much as it hurt to admit it, have dibs on her.  
  
_He left his mark on her heart... that's why such a beautiful thing was still free... as free as a person in love could be, when far from their loved one._ He thought as he closed his eyes.   
  
_I have to tell Van. I just hope he can forgive me..._  
  
Evan stood and walked out of the room and down towards the gaiety.  
  
*  
  
Van snuck up behind Hitomi and put his arm around her slender waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder he smiled at his future mother in law.  
  
_She's really smart. I want her to be an advisor...  
  
_Hitomi smiled and wiggled out of his grasp and faced him. His grin was entrancing to her, and she hoped she didn't blurt out what had happened earlier by accident...  
  
_He really has grown so handsome in our years apart.. I can't believe he is the same boy.. and that he still feels so strongly for me. Oh Vaaaan...  
_  
Grinning innocently, Van plucked a leaf out of Hitomi's hair. Her heart sank but he gave it no mind. She let herself be led to the dance floor, where more mellow, sleepier music was playing now. The party was going down, and soon people would be leaving for their beds. Van held her tightly to his chest, and put his hand on the back of her head.  
  
I know what happened, Hitomi. It wasn't your fault. Don't worry, like your mother said.  
  
Hitomi never wanted to jump and scream more than at that very moment, but she tried to gain her composure.  
  
How.. how did you...?  
  
I was outside when your mother and you had that discussion... I didn't mean to spy, but I had nowhere to go without you seeing me. Looking back I would not have boded well had you seen me. he paused, and took a deep breath. It will all be alright Hitomi. he said and wished he could adjust his sword. For some reason it never liked to be held over such fancy coats...   
  
At that moment, a giggling older woman, led by a younger handsome man spun around near Van and Hitomi.  
  
Ahhh so this is what life is like to my daughter? She said giggling as Evan spun her around again. This time, Evan stopped himself near Van.  
  
Whispering, he spoke. i have to talk to you, LORD Van.  
  
I know. Van spoke calmly back, not looking at him. Evan stopped breathing and Van turned and looked at him with a knowing gaze and slightly pursed lips. Evan blinked and held his cool.  
  
Ahh good! It's nice to see a ruler who knows what goes on in his country! Evan laughed shakily and pulled Hitomi's mother away for more dancing, before the song finished.  
  
*  
  
Walking down the hall in silence, Evan was careful to stay behind Van. He reminded himself that this country was under a monarchy, and Van's word was law.  
  
They were completely alone, and he wasn't sure if he was glad of that. Van could turn around and swipe him clean with that blade, before Evan had a chance to scream.  
  
_And I bet I would be called a traitor, for one mistaken kiss._ He thought grimly.  
  
Opening the door to the anteroom, Van walked inside with Evan in toe. It was a large room, the one before Van's bedroom. Sitting himself on a small couch, Van faced Evan and gave him a flat stare. Evan uneasily sat opposite him, and gave him an nervous smile filled with anxiety.  
  
I'm sorry, Van! I don't know what came over me I just... I don't know how to make it up to you. he said looked at his lap. I wish I could. I wish I could undo this horrible mistake... but I can't. I'll make it up to you anyway I can.. alright? He looked up hopeful.  
  
Van smiled wickedly, and spoke. Ofcourse you can. He took the sword off his belt and placed it on the small table between them.  
  
*  
  
Hitomi hurried, very worriedly. Van and Evan had been behind closed doors for close to two hours. The party had pretty much abated, and she thanked everyone in his absence. Talking to so many people, _her_ people, was actually quite thrilling. They had smiled and cheered her, and she was excited to do such a thing again soon.  
  
Walking around the corner, she spotted Van closing the doors to his room.  
  
Van!.. where.. where's Evan? She asked, as she ran up to him.   
  
Van had a sour look on his face, but smiled as he turned to her. He already left, dear Hitomi. A few minutes ago. We resolved everything.  
  
Hitomi couldn't help but feel dread.  
  
What..what did you talk about?  
  
He smiled again. Mostly about how he's going to be a good boy from now on, and that he really must talk with a certain Knight. He turned gave her a kiss on the cheek. He also is going to be doing my bidding for a solid month... whenever and for whatever reason I want. He chuckled and Hitomi blinked. He still was a little boy.  
  
***  
  
I ended on a happy non-cliffhanger :D but I bet you went nuts towards the end.. didn't you? *grins*  
  
Remember, Van is the gentle child :D  
  
not too short.. right? *looks up hopeful*  
  
*ack! what WAS i thinking... Jeer was the wrong word o.O my bad :D this is what happens when you write on less then 5 hours of sleep!*


	15. The weeks will go by in a blink, or an e...

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Evan was going to be good from now on... he promised.  
  
Authors note: Song ~ _If You  
_  
***  
  
Evan closed the door to his room and leaned against it. He sighed and let himself shake. He really was wondering if Van was going to kill him right then and there.  
  
_Smiling, Van put down the sword on the table. Evan looked uneasily at him, but reluctantly grinned.  
  
Van... I'll do anything you ask. I'll do.. anything. Please trust me again. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her.. or you. Evan looked up at Van, and slide off the edge of the seat onto his knees. Close his eyes he held his head high and put his arms out.   
  
If I break your trust again, strike me down. You are the greatest friend I have ever had and I do not wish to hurt you or cause you pain...especially with your bride. Trust me on that Van.. if you don't, take my life right now!  
  
Evan heard Van move towards him and the sword, and heard him pick it up. The unsheathing felt like it took eons and Evan cringed, ready for the deadly blow.   
  
But it never came.  
  
Cautiously opening his eyes, he watched as Van stared intently at the shining blade. He looked up at Evan and cocked his head slightly to the side.  
  
I won't kill you Evan. That would be stupid. I didn't bring you this far to end you with a fit of rage. He paused, and resheathed the sword. Closing his eyes he set it on the cushion next to him. He stood up and leaned over the table and wrapped his arms around the surprised Evan. I lost one brother because of his mistakes, I won't lose another over something this trivial. Van said flatly, as Evan returned the hug. Now, lets talk about something more cheerful. he said with a grin as he let go of Evan and sat back down on the small couch.   
  
Evan smiled, very relieved and sat back down on the cushions.  
  
What kind of blade do you want? Your lessons start in a few days and we'll need to get you the kind that suits your tastes... Van started, as Evan relaxed visibly.  
  
_Evan let out a huge breath and looked out the window.  
_  
Brother, eh? I've never had a brother..  
  
_*  
  
Hitomi giggled as Van threw her on her bed and she bounced from the thick layers of mattress. He growled at her and jumped ontop of her and kissed her.  
  
_This is more of what a I was thinking of doing to make sure this never happened again, but hell... if Evan wants to make my life easier...  
_  
Van sat up and smiled down at Hitomi, touching her cheek gently. He ran his hand down her neck and across her slender shoulders...  
  
You know, Hitomi... I'm real sorry I didn't come back for you as soon as Fanelia was far enough along to work on its own. I really should have... but I can't change that now. Besides, I have you... He gently kissed her and moved his hand to unfasten the top of her dress.  
  
Batting away his hand, Hitomi kissed Van back. She just wanted an innocent kiss...  
  
**  
  
Van intently read the next parchment on his desk.   
  
_My Lord, we ask that in the next season of warmth, we are allowed to bring in more goats to graze and bring more milk. They will be...  
_  
Van closed his eyes and sighed. He wished such boring work didn't have to be kingly duties'. He might higher some helpers. The ones that Merle fired had been no good, for obvious reasons, and he hadn't found anyone who suited his fancy. Putting the parchment away, he picked up one that seemed more interesting.  
_  
Your Highness Van Slanzar de Fanel, we ask that you allow us the ability to traverse yoru fine country we are going from..  
_  
Van checked his treaties, and doubled checked the country these men were coming from. He went to sign when a knock came on his study door.  
  
  
  
The door opened swiftly and Evan entered. Signing the parchment, Van looked up.  
  
Evan... what is it?  
  
Grimacing, Evan looked at Van and strode over to his desk. Before he reached it, Van spoke.  
  
Look I'm busy. Are you just here for games? He scowled and put his quill in the bottle of ink.  
  
Slamming his hands on the desk, Evan glared at Van. You've been doing this an awful lot. Had you even noticed we have been here for well over two weeks? Almost three! You haven't even set a wedding date. Your Queen grows impatient. Evan said flatly, staring Van right in the face.  
  
It must be done. Van said, resting his elbows on the papers.  
  
At the expense of Hitomi? Evan asked smiling.  
  
Van, angered, stood and slammed _his_ hands on the desk.  
  
She's FINE!  
  
Really? I wouldn't have thought you would have noticed, being shut in here all hours. You don't even eat.  
  
At least I am taking my responsibilities seriously. You haven't done a bit of anything except your sword lessons. You are supposed to be a courier. Van said angrily at Evan.  
  
Oh, well maybe then I can occupy your Queen for you... Even started, and looked at his finger nails. She does enjoy a conversation with me, especially when I am shirtless and eating meals. I'm quite sure she wouldn't mind if I... Evan stopped talking as Van jumped the desk and quite forcefully slammed him into the hardwood floor, scattering papers.  
  
  
***  
  
  
No, Evan isn't evil. He was attempting to use psychology on Van.. but he's not good at it. Give him some credit :D  
  
Fight fight fight !! *stops chanting and looks innocent*


	16. Betrayal meets violence

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Evan was going to be good from now on... he promised. But something came up he couldn't ignore...  
  
Authors note: As odd as it is, I was listening to Poketto o Kara ni Shite (Empty the Pocket) as I wrote the fight o.O.. but I suggest Shadow of Doubt ( I LOVE that song :D)  
  
***  
  
Shouting, Van slammed Evan's head into the floor. Grimicing in the pain, Evan shoved Van as hard as he could in the shoulders, knocking him backwards a few feet, and on his back. Van growled as he fell, and jumped up almost the instant he touched the floor.  
  
Evan was ready for him and managed to hit Van in the mouth with his fist. Hardly even turning his head back, Van pounded at Evan, knocking him back into the wall. Van stood and ran at him. He was so focused in getting to Evan he didn't notice as the door was opened and several hands held him fast, far from his friend.  
  
The palace guards held Van steady, as Evan sat up. Merle ran into the room, and seeing Van held went to Evan.  
  
Lord Evan! What happened? She asked with eyes wide and her hand on his shoulder.   
  
Grining, he wiped the blood dripping down his chin off with the back of his hand, and brushed her off. It seems His Royal Highness, Lord Van, cannot keep his woman happy and gets violent when anyone suggests so. Evan was about to chuckle but stopped short when a furry hand slapped him square across the face.  
  
You listen to me, Evan! Lord Van has a lot of catching up to do, and until we can find a competent staff he will have to do a lot of the work himself. Hitomi knows and understands this! You obviously don't and need to pay more attention! She screamed and growled at him.   
  
Evan, wordlessly, stood up and left the room, his scowl deepening.  
  
*  
  
He put everything he would take with him into one bag. Hunting wouldn't be too big of a problem, as it was mid summer. He would probably get a job and work somewhere... somewhere far from here.  
  
Picking up his sword he contemplated bringing it. If he met someone far superior in the art, he would most likely lose it. The thought sickened him. The first expensive present he had received, aside from his own birth. He wasn't about to let some lowlife have it. So Evan laid it across his pillow with the letter pinned underneath. He hefted his bag onto his back, and looked around the room. His heart slightly sank, but it had to be done.  
  
_This is my room... and my room alone. And I leave it for some dumb mistake I made out of trying to help. Figures... I'm probably not cut out for this world either...  
  
_He walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
*  
  
Van folded his arms across his chest and watched from a small balcony as Evan walked down the stairs and into the city. He carried only a small bag, a recurve and a quiver filled with arrows.  
  
_He steals a small bow and doesn't take the sword I gave him! well... maybe he isn't ready... but he could practice out there...  
  
_Van frowned and turned around and walked back inside. Closing the door he sighed. He had a tendency to push his loved ones away, and he did it yet again, to someone very dear to him.  
  
_How could I be so stupid? Arrrggg!!  
  
_*  
  
Opening the door to Evan's room, Van spotted the sword and the letter right away. Picking up the sword, he sat on the bed and put it across his lap. He held the letter and sighed. Only a year and a bit of experience reading Japanese, and he would have to try his best. Luckily, it seemed Evan knew Van didn't want to share it with anyone. The entirety of the letter was written in the simplest form of the language possible.   
  
_Van Slanzar de Fanel,  
  
I know nothing I can say will do. So I leave you and your country to find a place on this planet I can do some bit of good. I heard Asturia was a nice place, so I will look around there first. Don't come after me, though. I might return someday, but don't count on it. Your country is beautiful and full of life, happy life, but my presence only seems to aggravate you. I am truly sorry... It seems I broke my promise already.   
  
I thank you for the sword, but I do not want some brigands to take it. So I leave it for your keeping. Please save it incase I do return. (again, doubtful)  
  
Your friend (hopefully),   
Mizuuta Evan  
  
_Van closed his eyes and set the sword down beside him. He stood up, and yelling he punched his fist into the wall. Luckily it was a hardwood, so neither his hand nor the wood shattered but it might as well have.  
  
Van ignored his torn knuckles, and folded the letter. He took the sword and gripping it tightly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him._  
  
_  
***  
  
poor Van.. and Evan.. gah boys! *l*  
  
OH, Evan's Last name/surname comes from Final fantasy.. i messaged my friend on AIM and asked her to quickly set me up with a japanese or japanese sounding name. So she (im guessing) clicked into her music program and picked the first two names that she saw. Naoshi Mizuta came up second, and I ran with it.  
  
My Boyfriend tells me that Evan and Van, at least in the earlier chapters are soft to one another. But its hard to get much more of an explination... Quiet now, I'm getting into the meat of the angst XD!


	17. Getting used to wearing long skirts on a...

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: With Evan gone, Van focuses on the affairs of state and his bride, or that's how it should be.  
  
Authors note: Song - Fanelia ^_^ (the faster instrumentalized version of Aoi Hitomi)  
  
***  
  
Van adjusted his coat, and looked around the table. The Magistrate, Foreign Advisor, and other public officials as well as ones appointed to assist Van with the dealings of the country, sat around the table. The King was at the head, with the rest going down in rank away from him. Evan had even sat in at the other end, for a single meeting. Usually held only weekly, several of the officials had shown concern and asked for more, since he had returned. So it was twice a week, now.  
  
_Great._  
  
Smiling, Van started to speak about things the men had concerns with, and he tried to stay interested and ontop. He was determined to be a good ruler. He had to be.  
  
One of the men, a man who dealt with the taxes, spoke up.  
  
Your Highness, I don't agree. Blah blah blah, blah blah BLAH blah blah!  
  
Van wished Evan was here to shut this man up. They were more civil when he had been, possibly even afraid. Van was losing the favor of the court, and he couldn't afford that.  
  
*  
  
Van pulled Hitomi onto his lap. She looked up surprised, but did not fight the display of emotion. They were infront of a large amount of courtiers, and Van was seated on the throne. Giggling, Hitomi let Van whisper things into her ear. Van waved his hand to keep the courtiers talking. They were listening to proposals on when the royal wedding should take place. The kingdom had to be prepared.  
  
Getting a serious tone, Van whispered into Hitomi's ear again. See how the courtiers will take a bit of distration on your part, but you must let them know you arin't ignoring them. They will try harder to grab your attention thereafter. See watch? He stopped speaking as the girl he had waved his hand at stepped a few feet closer, and spoke with a sharper and more direct tone. She also added flambouyant words to her speach, and talked more swiftly to make her point heard. But she still wants to sound pretty. Let them do that. It makes them happy. He smiled at the girl as she finished, and someone else took her place and started speaking. Now he payed attention and knows I will lose interest in him if he bores me. Never let them control you He said sharply and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She whispered, and adjusted her position. Almost falling, Van put his arm under her knees and pulled them up and over the side of the throne. This caused her to completely drape across him, and she put her head on his shoulder and watched the man out of the corner of her eye.  
  
My Lady Hitomi, when is the best time for such ceremonies on the Mystic Moon? We would not want to offend our beautiful new Queen-bride on her wedding day, nor her beauteous Mother. Whatsay you, M'lady?  
  
Hitomi turned her head to him and smiled. My Lord, any time of day would suffice, as long as I, and the city, have enough time to prepare before the ceremonies. I would not want anyone to be inconvienced on such a grand occation! she said speaking elequently and gently.  
  
Van smiled and gently rubbed his thumb back and forth on her back, where his hand rested against her waist. She was getting off to a wonderful start. A compassionate Queen would always do well with a country, especially Fanelia.  
  
*  
  
Picking Hitomi up, instead of having her stand to vacate the throne, Van carried her down the stairs as the court dismissed. Putting her down to walk beside him, he spoke gently.  
  
They were very in awe of your respect to them, and your generosity. We, as a people, always assumed the Mystic Moon was barely populated and only had very noble seeming people on it, it any! You have earned their respect and proved their thoughts of your home, and it will pass from them to the rest of the city and to the countrylands. Thank you, Hitomi. He said and put his hand gently on her elbow to guide her out the side door.  
  
Walking out of the throne room, Van walked a little closer to her, careful not to trip on her skirts.  
  
he started quietly. I asked you to do that not only because you must earn their respect and trust, but also because I must leave shortly. I don't wish to marry in Evan's absence... he helped us stop being childish about one another and I want him to be there. I also think he would help with the court, and we need every bit of help we can get. Wouldn't you agree? He said looking at her.  
  
Hitomi turned as she kept walking and lowered her eyebrows.  
  
Where are you going? I don't think that.. I can exactly run the country in your absence. They would know. What if they refuse? I don't have a crown yet, Van. She looked concerned and uneasy to him.  
  
Van smiled warmly at her. Hitomi, I would tell them you are making sure you can handle without me, incase I do leave.  
  
But you are leaving! She protested.  
  
Shh not so loud. Some of them might have spies around. He said and grinned at her, leading her away faster to discuss in private.   
  
Opening a door after the royal couple passed and was well down the hall, the servant girl smiled. Several of those in the court would pay money for the information she had, and she so loved a bit of spending money.  
  
*  
  
Several days later, and several days closer to the wedding (which was to be held in one month and a weeks time) Van strapped his sword on his hip, and smiled at Hitomi. They made their way to the gardens to make their recent nightly walks. They had started these walks to keep suspicions down when Van did leave. Stepping into one of the more remote locations, Van took off his shirt and handed it to Hitomi. She carefully took it and tied it under her skirts. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, Van then turned and grabbed the lowest branches to a tall tree.  
  
I will be back as soon as I can. Remember what we planned ok? If only Evan were here he could pretend... well if he were here we wouldn't have this problem would we? he said sighing. Pulling himself up, he climbed to the highest he could while still being supported by the thick branches. I'll be back Hitomi, don't worry.  
  
Good luck!  
  
You too... He said and dove off the branch and down the hill. His wings burst from his back and he glided past the city and out into the fields. Hitomi waited several minutes, until she couldn't see his form any longer. She looked hopeful past the city, and then saw it. A bright shaft of light appeared and ascended into the sky, towards Earth.  
  
_Good luck, Van...  
_  
  
***  
  
  
:D  
  
Any ideas on why he went back? I'd like to here all of your theories ^_^ ( I already know, so you won't be giving me any ideas though ^_^)


	18. Tidings from Earth

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: With Evan gone, Van focuses on the affairs of state and his bride, or that's how it should be. But Van needs Evan more then he knew... Van's year absence has disrupted the court.  
  
Authors note: Song - _Call Your Name (Piano version) Hidden_ (Its from the movie... if you don't have it, i suggest_Tomodachi (Friends)_)  
  
***  
  
The wind was howling tremendously, and the streets were empty. The rain whipped through Van's hair and made him shiver. He held his arms about him as he stumbled through the street. He had tried to run earlier and hurt his leg, so going more than a walking pace was impossible.  
  
_This was supposed to be really easy...  
  
_Van smiled, as he spotted the building and managed to go faster. Entering the building, he was glad the key code was broken. He wanted to surprise this person.  
  
*  
  
Gently knocking on the door, Van sighed. He had knocked for the 5th time, and nobody answered. This was a very bad sign. He closed his eyes and started walking away as the door opened.  
  
A girl exclaimed as her head popped out of the door frame.  
  
Van spun on his heel and his face lit up.  
  
No no.. It's me Van. How are you Kumi-san?  
  
Oh.. Van..! HEY you're back?!? She said and walked into the hall and tugged at his arm. Come in come in! Are any of the others here? she asked expectantly looking down the hall past him.  
  
No, I had to come alone. Kumi.. you look.. Have you been crying? he asked as she batted her eyes with her sleeve and pulled him inside and shut the door.  
  
No. I... yes I have. I've not been having a very good time. She said sitting down. Her voice grew quiet. Evan said he would come back if my boyfriend broke my heart.. and he didn't. She looked at her hands in her lap.   
  
That's actually good to hear Kumi. he said and when she stared up at him with tears filling her eyes he put his hand on top of hers. Not like that Kumi-san! Van sighed and smiled at her. Kumi... your boyfriend hurt you?? She nodded and Van continued. Well... Evan and I have had some..problems, and he left where I took him to. I don't want to rely on fate to bring him back. Will you help me Kumi-san? He smiled sweetly at her.  
  
Kumi slightly smiled but continued to look at her hands. Van-sama... Evan promised me before he left that if my boyfriend broke my heart he would come back to me. He was angry Evan said that and it sparked a huge fight. Things were never the same since and he left me. It's been over two weeks now. I looked for Evan that night, and he never came. Once you had mentioned you came from a beautiful land in the sky... so I figured that's where you went... I stared into the sky until I feel asleep next to the open window. And I still woke alone. Kumi sniffed and looked up at Van. He smiled at her.  
  
Kumi-san, how would you like to come with me to a different planet and be a Lady, and be friends with Hitomi and Evan and myself in a court? You could even befriend queens of other nations and visit them and learn of their culture. There can't be a whole lot for you here, to live in this building of all places. Van smiled sweetly at her and squeezed her hands.  
  
Staring at him, Kumi spoke gently. Van-sama, I don't think I could. My family is here, they live an hour away and I know I don't visit much but I don't think I could just leave them. I don't think I could leave. she said and looked back down at her hands.   
  
Call your mother, Kumi. Ask her what she thinks. I can bring you back to visit from time to time. he said, grinning.  
  
Kumi stood up and picked up the phone, and looking at Van unsure, she dialed her home number...  
  
Mother? Hello.. It's Kumi.. yes.. I have something important to discuss with you...  
  
*  
  
Hitomi sighed and smiled sweetly.  
  
No, Lord Van is still in the palace and he is very sick. It is something he caught while on the Mystic Moon and it is manifesting here and now. No, none of you can see him. My mother is seeing to him. It is something very easily cured by our medicines and knowledge. If one of you caught it, it might turn bad. He is of Draconian decent. He handles it very well and possibly better than any of you could. He just needs rest and that requires silence and no prying. Understand? she said the last part forcefully, and stood. The courtiers were silent, as she left the room and went to the King's chambers.   
  
The walk seemed long and Hitomi felt watched. Opening the door she walked inside and closed it behind her.   
Her mother was reading a small book they had brought with them, and smiled when her daughter entered.  
  
I saw it, my wonderful child. I looked out the window and a beam of light came from earth and disappeared. He is back, Hitomi. She said, still smiling.  
  
At that very moment, the door flew opened and slammed. Before Hitomi could turn around, hands were around her and getting her wet.  
  
Everything is well my bride! Van exclaimed, squeezing her tightly.  
  
Where is she? Hitomi asked, trying to wriggle free of his wet embrace.  
  
Van let her go and grinned. Kumi is now half covered in mud and is on her way to the front gates. She will be babbling about visions of a giant in armor and its green gems and a large pinkish-red heartstone. And she will be constantly looking towards the sky screaming How did I get off earth where am I!?!' I think she will be here within the hour. He said smiling and opened his dresser for a clean shirt. Did they believe you both?  
  
I think so Van.. however there was rumors of you having left. Apparently a servant girl overheard you talking to me and she sold information. She was weeded out and fired for spreading false rumors. A servant girl ratting out her King is not someone you want in the palace. Van nodded in agreement.  
  
Oh, since Kumi is here we can claim I was instantly better when she arrived. That will gain her respect. He said grinned mischievously.  
  
Van plopped onto his bed and put his arms through the sleeves of the shirt he picked out, and took off his boots. Minutes later, a knock was heard on the door.  
  
Hitomi said, acting annoyed.  
  
A guard came in bowing his head. I am terribly sorry to disturb Lord Van's rest, but there is a woman here, we believe from the Mystic Moon... she is alone my Lord, my Ladies. He said and bowed again.  
  
Van stood up and took a deep breathe. Ahh I feel so much better all of the sudden. Perhaps this girl's coming has cured me fully! he exclaimed and stamping his feet into his boots followed the guard.  
  
*  
The royal family followed the guard into the main entrance, where sure enough, Kumi stood wet, muddy and staring around herself in awe...   
  
Ahh, welcome to my kingdom, Fanelia, miss...? he asked and gently took her hand to lead her inside.  
  
Ku..Kumi.. My name is Kumi... Where am I? Last I remember was running in the rain down the street and suddenly a bright light enveloped me! And then I was here... and I see Earth floating in the sky!!  
  
Kumi? Kumi Nakayama? I met you on Earth! Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
You speak Japanese! These guards are all speaking gibberish!  
  
Hitomi smiled at Van as she put her arms around the wet and muddy Kumi and led her off to her rooms to give her fresh clothes.  
  
  
***  
  
Second time i don't leave on a cliffhanger :D but will Evan even come back for the cutie down the hall? *weg*  
  



	19. Van's quest clashes with Evan's quest

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: With Evan gone, Van focuses on the affairs of state and his bride, or that's how it should be. But Van needs Evan more then he knew... Van's year absence has disrupted the court. But with the entrance of Kumi, Van can hope to find Evan.  
  
Authors note: Song - _White Dove _or_ Eyes  
_  
***  
  
Van smiled at his bride.  
  
Everything will be fine. Once Kumi understood what everyone was saying, she took charge to make them follow you. She had nothing to lose, so it was rather amazing to watch. She threatened to slap and manhandle any of the ladies that gossiped ill about you, and personally see to a flogging any of the men who did. I honestly never knew she would do that, or had that in her. I guess she sensed the problems and decided to tackle them face on. he chuckled and stuffed a shirt into the small backpack. You won't have any problems while I'm gone, I'm sure. Plus, they don't know when I am to return. They won't risk defacing you, incase I stride in at that very moment. He grinned evilly and tied the bag shut.  
  
Hitomi slid her hand into his and squeezed. You'll find him Van... just use the pendant and everything will work out. She smiled and gave him a small kiss.  
  
Kissing back, Van squeezed her hand and let go. Moving his own sword a tad forward, he strapped Evan's sword against it. Van considered putting Evan's on the right side to balance the weights out, but it might get in his way if he needed to move quickly. He wasn't accustomed to a sword on the right. Van took his shirt off and hefted the bag over his shoulder. He walked out of the room with Hitomi right behind.  
  
*  
  
Van smiled as he glided over the little villages and saw the tiny lights under the thatched roofs. He felt a surge of pride knowing he helped keep those hamlets safe and brought Fanelia from almost ruin ten years back.  
  
_I was only 15 then, with only Escaflowne and a girl from the Mystic Moon... imagine what I can accomplish with her as my wife and with the entire country to back me...  
  
_He smiled wider and held the bag tighter to his chest.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, after a small breakfast of dried meats and biscuits, Van headed out again. He had covered much more ground flying, but his wings were tired and his legs needed exercise. So he started to tromp off into the forrest, pendant blaring out the way in a pinkish glow.  
  
By midday the King was tired of getting stuck in brambles and took to flight. He had gone a lot farther then he had realized in the night. A few hours of gliding showed the city of Palas in the distance.  
  
*   
  
Quietly walking, Van cursed at Evan. The stone was pointing directly at the inner chambers of the palace. Deciding to be sure Van walked around the perimeter, dodging the gaze of the guards and blending into the small crowds. He held the stone in his hand and it gently pointed its direction.  
_  
That ass better not have gotten in as me... _he thought bitterly. That would bring up situations with Dryden, that Van probably did not want any part of.   
  
With a sigh, Van noticed the stone had changed direction slightly as he came around the eastern portion of the building. Spotting a way to get up from a nearby rooftop, Van scaled the side of the building and jumped onto the wall. Unfortunately for him, the guards knew of the all too closeness of the roof and spotted him. Shouts across as Van booked it across the pathways and into the gardens before they reached him.  
  
Not stopping for a moment Van grinned to himself as the stone was pointing in exactly the direction he was running. He ran following it, and careful not to be spied (as one could be running full speed). Flying around a corner, he didn't run into a couple of stone statues out of sheer luck.  
  
Grinning Van noticed Evan straight infront of him. His prey stared over his shoulder at him, then spoke up as soon as Van gained his composure.   
  
I told you not to come for me. he said flatly.  
  
Van smirked. Yes, but you also told Kumi-san you would come to her if her boyfriend left her...  
  
Evan turned and with a shocked expression mouthed something inaudible. He took in a breath and shrugged.   
  
I had no way back. She'll find someone better. She's cute and intelligent... Evan was stopped mid sentence by Van.  
  
She's in Fanelia. You said Hitomi was the only woman who had been nice to you in many years. You were wrong. Come back with me.  
  
  
  
I'll make you a deal, Evan. Van said as he unstrapped his friend's sword and threw it at Evan's feet. It landed with a loud smack. You corner me with that, to the point that you would kill me if you were going to, and I'll let you make the biggest mistake of your life. If I win, you come back with me. You still owe me a month.  
  
It's only two weeks, you wasted 16 days. Evan said smugly.  
  
Fine. Two weeks... but you have to come back with me. ... Deal? Van raised his eyebrows and looked at Evan with a flat stare. If he even thought of not dealing Van would pound him to the stones and get the royal guards to hog tie him. Once infront of Millerna or Dryden they wouldn't chase him, and he would walk out a winner. Either way, Van was determined to bring this clout back.  
  
Evan said as he leaned down and picked up his sword.  
  
Van grinned and unsheathed his sword.  
  
*  
  
Kumi smiled at Hitomi. The seamstress had completed much of the gown since yesterday, and it fit wonderfully. Only a few more seams and it would be wearable. It was a wonderful gift, and Kumi was sure to wear it at the dinner when Evan returned.  
  
Hitomi-san, I cannot thank you enough for such a beautiful gift. I feel badly for you to spend so much money on me!  
  
Kumi-san, do not worry. I have invested in this mistress of the seams and I will profit from her hard work. If it is heard that the newest girl from the Mystic Moon wears dresses she provides, her costumers increase and so does her business. I helped her gain support and supplies to build a bigger shoppe. She makes more money and always has a market. Hitomi grinned, proud to bring extra revenue into the household outside of taxation.  
  
was all Kumi said, and wiggled in her dress. Yes, it accentuated her curves very nicely, and the color was a wonderful green. She liked this kind of advertisement better than logos on t-shirts, especially when it made her look so ravishing.  
  
The girls reminisced of Japan as the woman pinned everything she needed to, and Kumi took it off careful not to harm it. It had to stay perfect, she wanted to impress Evan.   
  
_He's seen me in such ordinary circumstances... I really want him to see me in such a grand one...  
  
  
_***  
  
  
Evan was originally supposed to be found in the middle of the forrest.. but eh. I changed my mind ^_^ This way, there's a crowd!! wheee!!


	20. Swords clashing and broken hearts

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Van found Evan, and challenged him to a duel of swords. Evan wins, he stays. Van wins, Evan comes back with him, and to Kumi.  
  
Authors note: Song - _Black Escaflowne _(movie) or _Revenge _(If you listen to _Flying Dragon_, Ill hunt you down and kill you :D.. .worst fight song EVER!)  
  
***  
  
Van grinned very evil-like, and slowly walked around Evan. Van wished he had been able to watch Evan's sword lessons, to know his exact weak spots.  
  
_He's in the palace of Palas.. he's had to have had more training...  
  
_Van realized that he couldn't go easy on him at all. Charging and yelling, he gave a middle slice, one that Evan easily parried. The swords clashed several times before both men backed off a bit. Both walked around in a circle, eyes fixated on the other.  
  
You can always spare your humiliation and give up and come with me... Van said grinning.  
  
Evan chuckled and thrust at Van. Dodging, Van smacked Evan's side with the flat side of the blade.  
  
You sure, Lord Evan? Van said sounding amused.  
  
Evan clutched his left side, where it had been smacked by the metal and glared at Van.   
  
No, your Highness, MY LORD Van. Evan said and went to charge but stopped when he heard a female's chuckle.  
  
Oh please, no continue! Queen Millerna said.  
  
Van smiled and countered Evan's rush. Bashing blades for a minute, Evan put his entire strength into his next attack. Van saw this move and countered by sidestepping at the last moment. His weight was then launched forward and to the side, so when he glanced his blade into Evan's, it went flying sideways away from Evan's weight and onto the stones. It fell with a clatter and slid a few feet. Van grabbed Evan's arm and spun him around in his lack of balance and held him fast with his sword to his throat.  
  
You still sure, Evan? Van said, smirking.  
  
Evan sighed.  
  
Lord Van, what do I owe this unannounced visit? Millerna asked sounding amused, as some of the guards around her chuckled.  
  
Just picking up something I accidentally let go, Lady Millerna. I will be leaving now, with this ruffian in toe. However, you will be formally invited to my wedding soon. He said grinning and let Evan go to pick up his sword. Gooday Millerna! He said and ran off with Evan following him frowning.  
  
Van heard Millerna exclaim as he ran out of earshot.  
  
  
***  
change to _Bird Song_, and it'll prolly need to be on repeat :D  
***  
  
  
Evan grimaced as his lower back and bottom shot sharp pains up through the very heart of him. He had been riding hard all day, trying to keep up with Van in flight. He couldn't and Van frequently doubled back. Poor horse.  
  
Both men sat around a small fire, and gnawed their dinner. Evan wouldn't speak and Van acted oblivious.  
  
Finishing his food, Van took a gulp of water and stared at Evan. He just sat, with his arms across his knees starting at Evan's every move.  
  
Finally, Evan couldn't stand it and spoke, without looking up.  
  
I was under the impression you were more mature than your stable boy.  
  
I thought that about you, too, until you ran away.  
  
Evan looked up at Van and glared at him. I assumed you read the letter?  
  
Yes, I did. but you still ran from your problems. Van said and stood to unfurl his small bedroll. Although, it is good you ran. I went to get Kumi... she needed to escape. he laid on the bed roll and put his hands behind his head, and crossed his feet.  
  
Evan put down the biscuit he was eating and pulled out his bed. He sat on it, with his legs bent infront of him and his elbows on his knees, munching his bread.  
  
Why did you go to get her, Van? Why did she come. Am I correct in assuming her boyfriend left her? You had said... He trailed off.  
  
Van smiled and closed his eyes. I went to get her because she is the nicest girl I know that I am not marrying, and she's always gazed at you with a certain look. You look at her like that too, but with resentment. I think because when we first met her she was already taken, and when she wasn't with that man, you didn't know. She had spoken to me about it, but I was instructed not to tell you. That's the weekend she passed out on our couch.  
  
The only weekend she ever drank at our apartment. Evan said blankly, and laid down with his back to the small fire.  
  
Don't worry Evan... she would be quite taken with the name Lady Mizuuta. Van said grinning and doused the fire.  
  
*  
  
In the morning, the boys started out early and managed to make it back to the capital city before sun reached it peak. The sunshine warmed the city, and the citizens were out and about.  
  
Evan dismounted the horse and led it towards the castle, walking with Van. Some people bowed to Van, others simply stared at the likeness to the man without Fanelia's sword on his hip. They ignored everyone and kept walking, in silence... Evan's silent defeat, at being led back to the castle.  
  
*  
  
Kumi rushed down the stairs. Hitomi laughed and followed at her pace. The guards had spotted Van returning with Evan, and both were excited. They ran to a window near the entrance to the castle, and leaning out they waved vigorously as the men passed beneath. Then they ran down the large stairs and to both dark haired boys.   
  
Hitomi jumped straight at Van and he grinned and caught her. She wrapped her hands under the backpack and held him tight.  
  
Kumi smiled at Evan, and looked away blushing. Their feelings were evident, and she was more than embarrassed.  
  
_I've never been in such a situation...this is nuts! I wonder what he'll do if I...  
  
_Kumi smiled more innocently and stepped closer to Evan. She wrapped her arms around the startled man, and spoke gently into his chest.  
  
I missed you, Evan-san. Please do not leave me again? She asked with a sense of innocence to her voice, that he couldn't resist.  
  
Ofcourse I won't, Kumi. He said and gently ran his hand along her black hair. Kumi pulled him closer and wanted to cry, but held it in. It felt so good for her to hold him this close after being friends with him for so long and never really touching him in this manner, and because of his promise he had made before he left.  
  
Looking up at him she spoke. Will you escort me to dinner tonight, Evan-kun?   
  
He grinned. Only if you stop with formalities. They aren't needed here, Kumi.  
  
She beamed wider and nodded, and put her head back to his chest.  
  
  
***  
  
So I've noticed the romantic situation has focused more on Evan and Kumi, but that's just cause Van and Hitomi are pretty set. They can only have so many first kisses and such, and this will NOT be a lemon* and I and pretty sure this will end soon :D I do have a in the making, about Evan's adventures alone outside of Fanelia. However I want to watch Escaflowne again before I do so. ^_^ And that won't be until at least September.  
  
  
*lemons are basically fanficts for those who wanna write like Danielle Steel. I am not one of those people. I leave their sexual endeavors to your imagination, if you so choose :P


	21. Amidst the starry, starry night

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Evan and Kumi have decided to let others make their mistakes for them...  
  
Authors note: Song - Call Your Name (Piano Version) Hidden (yeah i used it recently but its SOooo CUTE)  
  
***  
  
Evan gently closed the door. He dropped his bag near the dresser and leaned towards the mirror on the wall. He felt... strange. So much had happened recently, and he never thought any of this would be possible a few months ago.  
_  
How the hell do you react to this? and now Kumi...!  
  
_Evan continued to look at himself, and slid his hand through his hair. He grinned like a mack daddy and pulled out a clean shirt from his dresser drawer. Pulling off his shirt he looked at himself in the mirror again. He had muscled out a lot more since he had sat with Hitomi on that night long ago, and it was mostly from the sword training. He wasn't nearly underweight (all the exotic and delicious food he could eat!) and he had so many nice fresh clothes each morning. He truly felt like a prince.  
  
_I know things from Earth... I could teach the farmers easier and faster ways to grow crops and...  
  
_Evan's eyes bulged and he grinned very broad. He was going to make himself a lot of money and help Fanelia in the same way. Things were definitely looking up for him, and now he had a way to make up his erroneous ways to Van.  
  
He pulled his shirt over his head and on, and took one of the fancier coats off a hanger in the walk-in closet. The coat was a dark blue, and had mildly ornate embroidery along the cuffs and collar.  
  
_Posh... I like it. Specially for tonight._ He thought as he slipped into it, and wondered how they got the perfect size for him.  
  
*  
  
All present smiled as the glasses were clinked together. There was a small feast before them, and the partiers were merely the ones from earth, and Merle. Kumi and Evan exchanged glances, and both looked away from one another. Evan had very much embarrassed her earlier, even if noone else had seen...  
  
_Walking down the stairs with his arm behind him for Kumi to use to steady herself, Evan tried to keep his composure. When they reached the bottom of the stairs however, he lost it.  
  
Kumi, you look stunning. he said and paused licking his lips and staring at her in the long flowing skirts. I hope that after dinner we could possibly go for a walk... maybe into the gardens? Merle tells me that the stars shine beautifully and the moon and Myst... the Earth both shine magnificently. Perhaps we can reminisce about Japan or have a couple.. ale's?  
  
He smiled at her as she looked away from him and nodded. The innocence of the world they had gone to was pushing itself on them. Evan pulled her close and kissed her gently on the cheek.   
  
Good, good. It's a date then. He whispered in her ear and chuckled.  
  
_Kumi sipped her wine. She was determined to finally drink Evan under the table, and if he filled up on wine beforehand, that was his problem.  
  
The table discussed things of Earth, and customs on Fanelia. Mostly though, they discussed the wedding. Hitomi was determined to find out exactly the differences between what she considered a typical wedding, and what this country did.   
  
*  
  
Kumi held her goblet fast, as she took a gulp. Evan grinned at her and she smiled seductively.  
  
_Oh boy!! The alcohol's gone to my head... already... and I am on my third pint...!  
  
_She was determined not to get sick, and let Evan get one ahead of her. He carried his freshly filled mug in one hand, and put his other out for her to take. Now would be a good time to go on that walk, especially if one of them got sick...  
  
The cool air outside gave her renewed spirits about the state of her head, and she gripped tightly to Evan's arm. They walked in silence for a while, and she pulled him under a beautiful tree that reminded her of a willow. She leaned up against the trunk and stared up at the stars. Evan put his head on her shoulder and looked up where she was looking.  
  
It's so beautiful, Evan-kun. She said and continued to look up.  
  
Not as beautiful as you, Kumi-san... he said and took his head off her shoulder and pulled her close. Kumi blinked and closed her eyes. She could smell the booze on his breath, and it was relaxing to her. It felt like forever before she felt his lips on hers, and she did not want the kiss to ever end.  
  
_He tastes like good Fanelian liquor! _  
  
she whispered as he pulled back, and pulled her away from the tree trunk into his embrace.  
  
The moonlight silhouetted the figures as they walked back to the palace, and Kumi held onto his hand with a fierce grip. She was determined to not sleep alone tonight.  
  
*  
  
Kumi let out a barrage of giggles, as Evan tickled her mercilessly. They were under the covers in her large fluffy bed, and she had just woken up. She smacked his hand and pulled him close to stay warm in the growing morning light. Somehow they had lost the quilt in the night, and neither wanted to risk jumping out in the cold to find it.  
  
My head hurts... Evan make it better..? she asked him and snuggled against his bare chest. He grinned and rubbed her head, smoothing out her fairly long black hair.  
  
Only if you make mine better first. he said and chuckled, holding her close.  
  
By the way.. I want a rematch tonight. You didn't pass out, you fell asleep. That's not how I want to win. Prepare to be drunken under the table tonight! she said gazing up at him and gave him a sly grin.  
  
*  
  
Hitomi smiled and spun around. Somehow, this seamstress she had put her faith in had pulled through in an amazing way. She had taken one of kimonos her mother had provided and used it as a template to make a kimono dress hybrid. The results were stunning.  
  
Kumi smiled and held a small veil up to Hitomi's face. She then placed a small golden crown, the one Hitomi would be wearing, atop the veil and stood back.  
  
Both girls smiled, Hitomi adjusted the crown on her head.  
  
I think I'm liking this... she said to Kumi.  
  
  
***  
  
  
:D  
  
Wrapping things up.. whee!! Yes, I know this was Kumi and Evan heavy, but I don't wanna leave them in the dust!


	22. Eu dei acima um trabalho da mesa para a ...

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything in Vision of Escaflowne, or it wouldn't be a fanfiction. Don't sue me :D  
  
synopsis: Evan and Kumi have decided to let others make their mistakes for them...  
  
Authors note: Oops.. Sorry about that.. school, moving across the country and lots of other things got in the way. :/ Plus it was a nice stopping point. Really, I should have ended it there :/  
song would be _Kaze ga Fuku Hi (Windy Days)_ :D  
  
***  
  
Kumi smiled as Van and Hitomi kissed, their first kiss as Husband and Wife, rulers of Fanelia. He whispered something to her as it ended, and led his Queen away.  
  
Kumi grinned at Evan, and he squeezed her hand. They stood close together in the entourage, but blended into the background. Evan quickly pulled her away after the royal couple disappeared, and led her down a hall.  
  
After a few minutes of wander hallways, they burst out into the mid afternoon sunlight, Kumi being led into the gardens and to a large tree.  
  
This is the tree that we came to before...  
  
Evan smiled at her. Yes, it is. I thought here would be a fitting place for such a grand event.  
  
Kumi, who had been standing looking at the tree, turned around to look at Evan. He smiled and lowered himself on the ground, one knee down and one up.  
  
In Western tradition, Kumi-san, will you be my wife?  
  
Mouth agape, Kumi dropped on her knees to the ground in front of Evan, folds of her gown falling everywhere. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying his head.  
  
*  
  
Van kissed Hitomi on the ear, and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, and thought about what he was like when she first met him. Determined, annoyed, brave yet a bit scared. So very young... When he started yelling out in his tongue, and only she understood that night. She turned and smiled at him, and closed her eyes.  
  
Van led her to the window, and unfolded the thatchet. Opening her eyes, she looked out across the capital of Fanelia, her city.  
  
...and Hitomi said a silent prayer for the future, and her queenhood.  
  
***  
  
Finis.


End file.
